Lost time memory
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Ella siempre lo mira como si quisiera matarlo. Él actúa como si no le interesara. Sólo Eren comienza a sospechar que sus actitudes no son más que fachadas para esconder el secreto que comparten. - Conjunto de drabbles sobre Rivaille y Mikasa.
1. Miradas indiscretas

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Bueno, he de decir que soy nueva en este fandom de Shingeki, y a decir verdad pensaba empezar con algún fic ErenxMikasa debido a que son mi pareja favorita, pero no pude resistirme y a mi mente primero acudió un RivaillexMikasa. **

**Esta es una serie de drabbles conectados entre sí que narran la relación de Mikasa con Rivaille y algunas otras situaciones incómodas. Hay un leve ErenxMikasa también presente en las historias. **

**Sin nada más que agregar, no les interrumpo la lectura~**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor Isayama.**_

* * *

**Miradas indiscretas**

—¡Ya déjame en paz, Mikasa, no soy una muñeca de porcelana! Maldición— Fueron las palabras que bramó un ya irritado Eren mientras aceleraba el paso para escapar por el pasillo de la sobreprotección asfixiante de su hermana adoptiva.

—Eren, deja de ser tan cabezota y escúchame, ¿quieres?— Ella tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torcer sólo porque el otro había entrado en una de sus rabietas. Aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo y el tono de su voz cobró una vez más aquél tinte autoritario de hermana mayor/madre regañona que solía poner a veces para que el chico se dignase a hacerle caso. —Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, no has descansado lo suficiente, así que olvídate del informe por ahora y regresa a la cama. El capitán Irvin también está ocupado.

Apenas acababan de regresar de una misión en la que el castaño había tenido que transformarse para salvar a la mitad de la tropa de unos titanes que amenazaban con comérselos, y como siempre, aquello lo dejó tan agotado que se la pasó durmiendo todo el trayecto restante y el par de horas en la cama desde que llegaron a la base. Y Mikasa sabía mejor que nadie que ese poco tiempo no era suficiente para que el menor recobrase las energías que gastó. Él necesitaba más horas de sueño, reposo, y una buena comida para recuperarse del todo.

Pero en respuesta, lo único que hizo el chico fue resoplar con fastidio mientras que su ceño se fruncía más. Detestaba que la azabache anduviese tan pegada a él como su sombra, que no lo dejase ni dar dos pasos por temor a que se rompiese o algo. Él era un _soldado_, fue reconocido como uno de los más fuertes, no necesitaba una niñera que lo cuidase.

Y sin duda le habría contestado con otra de sus habituales respuestas cortantes, malhumoradas y algo hirientes para que ya lo dejase en paz de una vez por todas, de no ser porque extrañamente se percató de algo inusual en el ambiente cuando se volteó para verla.

Eren definitivamente era un chico torpe, quien nunca se tomaba la molestia de leer el ambiente ni de fijarse mucho en los demás, por lo que nunca se enteraba de nada y solía meter la pata con su actitud espontánea y directa cuando interactuaba con sus compañeros. Este, no obstante, era uno de los raros momentos en los que su cerebro percibía un leve rastro de la tensión circundando sus alrededores. Quizá por mera casualidad, o tal vez porque esta ya era de plano demasiado evidente cuando miró que detrás de la chica, en dirección contraria, caminaba el Sargento Rivaille.

Le pareció que incluso el tiempo se volvió más lento cuando su mirada verde azulada se percató de que los orbes oscuros y afilados del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se habían firmemente clavado sobre la espalda de la menor, siendo enmarcados por esos rasgos sombríos, severos e incluso las imborrables ojeras que permanecían siempre delineando la parte inferior de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta, porque ya había visto una mirada similar antes en el Sargento, que estaba mirando a su hermana como si fuese una _presa_. Aunque no tenía del todo ese brillo asesino que asomaba cuando se trataba de un titán que iba a descuartizar, sino que había otro tipo de destello… uno que de alguna forma lo hacía inquietarse y preocuparse por la seguridad de la otra.

Fue sólo en apenas unos pocos segundos que transcurrió toda esa ínfima y silenciosa acción, y Mikasa no necesitaba voltearse para saber que tenía esa mirada fija clavada en ella. ¿Cómo podría pasarla por alto? Por más que intentase ignorarlo, sabía mejor que nadie que esos potentes orbes estaban anclados en ella como dos arpones que jalaban la piel de su espalda para hacerle sentir un leve estremecimiento. Porque ella reconoció al instante el tipo de intensidad con la que la estaba viendo. Era la misma intensidad con la que la miraba cuando pretendía llevársela a la cama, como si la arrastrase con el simple hecho de poner su atención y esos ojos insanos en su cuerpo. Y conocía de sobra sus intenciones, porque el muy bastardo esta vez ni se había tomado la molestia de ocultar toda la lascividad con la que la estaba llamando de forma silenciosa.

Lo sentía, sentía esos ojos recorrerla de arriba abajo con toda la indiscreción del mundo, sólo para incomodarla, para captar su atención y darle la silenciosa orden de que se encontrase con él en privado. _Ahora_. Tan demandante y autoritario como siempre, rasgo que detestaba y al mismo tiempo le atraía de él.

Mikasa no se volteó para darle ninguna respuesta concreta, más bien fingió no haberse percatado y sujetó de la mano a su hermano para animarlo a que no se detuviera a observar cosas "sin relevancia". Sabía que difícilmente alguien como Eren llegaría a percatarse de su pequeño secreto, pero de todos modos no quería que estuviese tanto tiempo expuesto a la lujuria en la mirada que Rivaille tenía sobre ella.

Cuando el reloj marcó el cuarto segundo desde que transcurrió toda la silenciosa interacción mediante las miradas indiscretas del mayor, Levi apartó la vista al frente una vez más y continuó su camino como si nada hubiese sucedido, dando por hecho que la otra había captado el mensaje.

—Vamos a que comas algo, Eren. Necesitas reponer energías— Continuó ella con el asunto que estaban discutiendo antes de la intervención del Sargento, en lo que continuaba arrastrándolo ahora hacia el comedor, aprovechando la estupefacción momentánea del chico para manipularlo a su gusto sin que le reprochase nada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el primer drabble. Espero y haya sido de su gusto, como ya mencioné, es mi primera vez incursionando en este fandom, así que espero no haberlos defraudado. Seguramente más adelante vendré con otras historias aparte de Eren y Mikasa. De momento, este espacio se queda sólo para ella y para Rivaille.**

**Gracias por leerme, cualquier comentario que quieran hacer al respecto, con gusto lo leeré :3**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	2. Compatibles

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Les quiero agradecer a los que comentaron y leyeron mi fic, muchas gracias, sus palabras me alientan a seguir :3 además de que es un gran alivio para mí el ver que a alguien le gusta mi trabajo, no estoy tan perdida entonces XD ¡Muchas gracias!**

**He aquí el segundo Drabble. Como dije antes, guardan cierta relación entre sí, son pequeñas viñetas que narran la relación de Mikasa y Levi.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Compatibles**

El pelaje del caballo de Mikasa ahora era el más sedoso, brillante, cuidado y bien peinado de toda la caballeriza. Detalle que por supuesto, vale un bledo a cualquiera que pase por allí, ya que no son ni caballos de competencia ni de exhibición ni nada por el estilo. Son animales que van casi para el mismo sacrificio al que ellos están condenados en cada expedición fuera de las murallas.

Siendo de esta manera, ¿por qué diantres el caballo de Mikasa era el que tenía el pelaje más cuidado, hermoso y sedoso de todo el establo? Pues sencillamente porque la chica lo había estado peinando con el cepillo desde hacía casi dos horas enteras para entretenerse con algo, sin siquiera prestarle atención al fiel animal, quien tampoco se quejaba de las atenciones.

Aún teniendo a Eren hablándole sobre algo al lado de ella en lo que preparaba y atendía a su propio caballo, la chica permanecía en silencio mientras continuaba con su monótona tarea, absorta en sus pensamientos al no poder sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que Rivaille le dedicó la noche anterior, cuando la había arrinconado contra el piso para brindarle ese éxtasis que tanto le hacía perder el juicio y aliviaba su estrés semanal. Por algún motivo que no recordaba, habían empezado a discutir, aunque sin pensarlo mucho la razón obvia debía ser su protegido, ya que él siempre era el foco de la disputa por el hecho de que Mikasa aún no perdonaba la paliza que el Sargento le había dado al muchacho el día del juicio.

Aún en el acto mismo, cuando se estremecía por el placer que las experimentadas acciones de Levi le brindaban, ella había sacado fuerza para continuar reprochándole, y en algún punto él llegó a hartarse y finalmente le reclamó por ello, con unas palabras que hasta ahora siguen dando vueltas en su cabeza: "_Si tan perdidamente enamorada estás de ese mocoso, ¿por qué vienes a mí cuando buscas placer o seguridad?"._

Las palabras del Sargento fueron certeras y contundentes, como sus ataques a la hora de cortar las nucas de los titanes. Y por más que ella misma aún refutaba sobre lo de estar enamorada de Eren, ya que se suponía que eran _hermanos_, el punto fundamental de su planteamiento realmente la había dejado pensando para largo.

Eren era todo para ella, era su luz, el aire que respiraba, su mundo, y lo admitía. Era por Eren que ella respiraba y vivía cada día, él era su soporte, todo lo que ella necesitaba para mantenerse a flote en ese mundo cruel y despiadado. Era la luz que la guiaba, pese a que él mismo en ocasiones la hacía sentir mal cuando ya lo perseguía mucho.

Siendo así las cosas, con más razón debería ella ser capaz de acudir a Eren cuando necesitaba reconfortarse o distraer su mente de la pesada y despiadada realidad que pugnaba por aplastarla cada que podía. Mikasa sólo necesitaba estar cerca de él para sentirse feliz. Con sólo estar a su lado ella se conformaba, porque podía cuidarlo y mantenerlo lejos de los peligros. Podía presenciar su luz y envolverse en su calidez.

Pero pese a todo aquello, ella misma reconoció, cuando reparó en el detalle al hacer memoria, que siempre que se sentía a punto de quebrarse buscaba apartarse de todos y darse su propio tiempo para reparar su máscara inexpresiva y volver a aplastar todas sus emociones para no sentir ningún tipo de dolor o sentimiento que expusiera su debilidad. Siempre que Eren se mostraba hostil con ella y la rechazaba de su lado, Mikasa se apartaba en busca de soledad para sanar y reconfortarse ella misma hasta tener la situación bajo control, para mantenerse fuerte. Y así lo siguió haciendo, hasta que llegó Levi Rivaille a su vida.

Por supuesto, con lo mucho que detestaba –y de hecho aún lo hace- al soldado, no representó su solución inmediata al problema sino hasta que comenzaron a saltar chispas entre ellos. Acudió a él por primera vez tras haber experimentado la primera noche de su vida como mujer plena, a su lado; porque había encontrado en él un sitio cómodo, que si bien no era cálido ni radiante como lo era Eren, de alguna manera la oscuridad, frialdad y dureza de los brazos que se abrían ante ella, le proporcionaban una nueva escapatoria para afrontar los problemas emocionales que surgían cada tanto en lo más profundo de su pecho. Allí, donde ni la luz de su hermano podía llegar.

¿Pero por qué?... ¿Por qué Rivaille podía brindarle un soporte y reconfortarla?, ¿Por qué lo buscaba a él sin pensarlo dos veces antes de siquiera intentar buscar un refugio cálido en Eren?

Se lo preguntó mucho desde entonces hasta ahora, sin hallar una respuesta satisfactoria.

¿Era acaso porque Rivaille era todo un hombre seguro y capaz, quien evidentemente representaba un soporte auténtico e inquebrantable para ella? ¿Era porque se trataba de un adulto con experiencia, que le doblaba la edad y hasta le sacaba unos años más de vivencias de todo tipo, mientras que Eren sólo seguía siendo un niño inmaduro?... No, había algo más en todo eso, ella estaba segura. No buscaría al enano engreído sólo por ser un símbolo de la adultez, seguridad y todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía en un hombre para tomarlo como pareja estable. Ellos ni siquiera eran pareja propiamente dicha, para empezar. No había palabras románticas ni acuerdos verbales, todo se decidía mediante miradas, gestos y acciones.

Y fue cuando estaba pensando en eso último que finalmente se dio cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto. Eso era… ellos no necesitaban ese tipo de comunicación y gestos románticos innecesarios; no buscaban agradarle al otro ni hacerse sentir cómodos entre ellos como lo harían las parejas, porque simplemente, ese no era su modo de ser.

Ellos eran compatibles, por mucho que detestase admitirlo. Ambos eran reservados, fríos, distantes, y por sobre todo, _oscuros_. Ellos eran lo opuesto a la luz, y permanecían al margen, ocultos en las sombras y desatando toda su fuerza y capacidades desde sus lugares correspondientes, lejos de todos los demás.

Era por eso que Mikasa no recurría a Eren. Él era demasiado _deslumbrante_ para ella, y su calidez sólo la haría volverse innecesariamente sentimental al hacer resurgir emociones que ella misma se dedicaba a pisotear en el fondo de su ser.

A fin de cuentas, había dado de una vez por todas con su respuesta.

—Mikasa, ¿me estás escuchando?— Protestó finalmente el castaño tras haberle estado parloteando por media hora cosas sin sentido, sólo para ver si su hermana mantenía los pies en este mundo o no. Aunque ya era más que evidente el hecho de que hoy se tomó el día para pasearse por la luna. Y a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de querer saber qué clase de pensamientos ocupaban la mente de la chica.

Con tranquilidad, Mikasa se levantó de su sitio y se dispuso a guardar el cepillo y los instrumentos que había requerido para atender a su caballo, con la mente despejada y una imperceptible tranquilidad en su alma ahora que sabe la respuesta.

"_Sólo la oscuridad puede entender a la oscuridad_."

* * *

**Estos drabbles están surgiendo en mi cabeza como hongos en la humedad. Ok, sí, no fue un bonito ejemplo, pero sólo surgen uno tras otro, así que si sigo así seguramente los iré colgando de forma diaria.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Esto surgió por la idea que tengo de cómo Mikasa ve a Eren, como la luz que ilumina su oscuridad, así que aproveché eso para volverla más _compatible_ con Levi. No sé qué pensarán ustedes, les dejo la pregunta de cómo creen que Mikasa ve a Eren y a Levi, me gustaría saber sus opiniones XD**

**Sin más que agregar, me despido. Gracias nuevamente por leer.**

**K**mi_-nyan~_


	3. Eternos rivales

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Muchas gracias por seguir esta serie de drabbles, de todo corazón :') y aprovecho para agradecer también a quienes dan su opinión acerca del drabble del día. Hoy vengo tarde pero seguro, así que espero que aún estén despiertos(?).**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Eternos rivales**

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Esa mirada sombría y asesina que le dedicaba la chica a la espalda del Sargento mientras cabalgaban en la línea delantera. Normalmente debería centrarse en los titanes, a quienes debía eliminar para ir "limpiando el camino" y que el resto de la tropa pasase sin mucha dificultad, en lugar de tener su vista clavada como dos puñales sobre su superior, como si en realidad su siguiente objetivo en la lista de asesinatos fuese él y no los miles de titanes que había alrededor.

No obstante, pese a que su caprichosa mirada de águila se negaba a retirarse de su "presa", ella era perfectamente capaz de cumplir con su tarea y exterminar a los titanes que requerían ser quitados del medio, sin siquiera inmutarse o presentar señales de cansancio tras haber estado llevando a cabo esa tarea durante más de dos horas junto con el otro, saltando, cortando, esquivando y regresando al lomo del caballo.

Levi, pese a que le daba la espalda para marcar el ritmo al frente, comenzaba a hartarse de tener su mirada asesina clavada en él. No por el hecho de que lo estuviese taladrando con la mirada precisamente, sino por el motivo por el cual la otra lo estaba haciendo. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba molesta por el trato que le había dado a Eren. ¿Y si el muy retrasado por poco rompe la formación por dejarse llevar al querer ir a matar un titán que pasó cerca, qué mierda pretendía que hiciese él en respuesta? ¿Que le aplaudiera?

Él estaba al mando, y como líder de escuadrón debía mostrarse autoritario con sus subordinados. Si bien no le metió una paliza disciplinaria, fue duro con sus palabras para que el muchacho tomase nota cuando lo volvió a mandar al centro de la formación, donde estaría protegido. Pero tomando en cuenta cómo era Rivaille, de hecho aquellas medidas y la severidad del regaño fueron perfectamente predecibles. El mismo Eren lo había aceptado tranquilamente al reconocer que fue su error, y la única que como siempre estaba inconforme con todo aquél que siquiera le hablase mal al chico, era Mikasa. ¿Y qué esperaba ella? Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era un tipo con un lenguaje muy florido ni fino. No cuidaba sus palabras ni siquiera en la intimidad con ella, ¿por qué entonces venía a reprocharle ahora que estaba en todo su derecho y deber de encarrilar en el sendero correcto a un puberto rebelde de hormonas alborotadas?

Con un resignado suspiro cargado de fastidio, el Sargento se dedicó a seguir cabalgando en la línea delantera antes de volver a saltar para exterminar a más titanes cuando iban llegando a una zona boscosa, la cual le permitía más facilidad de maniobras con el equipo del DMT. Ya sabía que no había nada más que hacer con la otra, y ese era un asunto en el que no se pondrían de acuerdo jamás, porque Eren siempre era el foco de todas sus disputas, y seguía siendo el motivo por el cual la chica lo despreciaba. Rencor que volvía a cobrar fuerza en momentos como ese, en los que él volvía a tomar alguna medida contra el castaño.

Mientras sentía el aire golpeando fuertemente contra su inexpresivo rostro de facciones sombrías, observó entonces que su acompañante también había saltado y ahora iba volando a su lado con ayuda de los cables y el equipo. Ahora que iban al lado, ella lo estaba ignorando a propósito, pero todavía manteniendo esa notoria mirada asesina en sus ojos y el ceño levemente fruncido que delataba su aún latente molestia mientras se desquitaba con los titanes que iba matando.

"_Será mocosa_…", farfulló él en su cabeza con cierto desdén antes de dar un giro repentino para cortar la nuca de uno de los titanes. Él, al ser un "adulto responsable", podría decirse que manejaba mejor esos inconvenientes emocionales como para no ponerse en ese plan por una estupidez como por la que se había enfadado la menor, pero bueno, no estaba en posición de quejarse. Él mismo sabía a lo que estaba jugando al meterse con una cría, y más siendo ella, que sólo tenía ojos para Eren y todo giraba en torno a él.

La tensión entre los dos finalmente dio paso a una no anunciada competencia silenciosa para ver quién mataba más titanes, ya que podía notar cómo Mikasa se esforzaba ahora más en matarlos que en evitar el conflicto con los que no requerían el exterminio, como solía hacer para ahorrar energías. ¿Acaso lo estaba desafiando?...

… La leve mirada de soslayo, cortante y encendida al mismo tiempo que le dedicó la oriental fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para confirmar su interrogante.

Rivaille entrecerró levemente los ojos. Odiaba cualquier esfuerzo innecesario, pero debía admitir que se le hacía tentadora la idea de ese desafío. A fin de cuentas, ellos eran los soldados "más fuertes de la humanidad", así como los llamaban todos esos inútiles de la ciudad. Y estaba seguro de que lo que ella buscaba era derrotarlo para darle en el orgullo; quería desbancarlo y quitarle el puesto del "mejor soldado" al ser más eficiente que él. Perfecto entonces. Aquello sólo hacía más entretenida la idea de la posible reacción de la chica en cuanto él la derrotara. Porque claro, era evidente que él iba a ganarle. Tenía mucha más experiencia que ella, una técnica más trabajada y toda la preparación que a ella le faltaba experimentar.

Siempre le iba a ganar, ya fuera en el campo de batalla o en la cama, y ese mensaje se lo dejó claro cuando intercambiaron miradas al momento que él dio un giro para intencionalmente cortarle el cuello al titán que ella misma había marcado como su presa, queriendo desafiarla, demostrarle que no podría con él, que quien llevaba las riendas era él.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese brillo delicioso que chispeaba violentamente entre los dos, el cual encendía esa rivalidad eterna que la chica siempre le iba a tener, así como el deseo insano entre ambos, que no hacía más que crecer ante cada choque que tenían.

Muy dentro de su ser, Rivaille se deleitó satisfecho al haber sido capaz, al menos por un momento, de hacer que Mikasa desterrase de sus pensamientos a Eren para enfocarse en él y en nadie más. Y vaya que se iba a guardar ese momento bien grabado en la memoria para regodearse con su logro más adelante.

* * *

**Sé que dije en el capítulo pasado que iba a intentar publicar diariamente, pero no prometo nada para mañana, voy a estar muy ocupada. En fin, este fue el drabble de hoy, así es más o menos mi idea de una "expedición normal" fuera de las murallas si Mikasa y Rivaille estuviesen juntos; ya saben, nada de romances, puras miradas asesinas de un lado y del otro(?). Espero y les haya gustado :'3**

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega :D**

**K**mi_-nyan~_


	4. Caperucita roja

**¡Hola FanFiction! Perdonen no haber subido ayer. A cambio de eso, escribí otros cinco drabbles, viva la responsabilidad(?). Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, es muy importante para mí saber sus opiniones, y me alegran la tarde como no tienen idea, ¡Gracias!**

**A modo de advertencia, me queda decir que si bien en los drabbles pasados se ha hecho alusión a algunos temas subidos de tono debido a la relación de este par, este en particular contiene una escena propiamente dicha. No tan explícita, pero de todos modos advierto por aquello.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Caperucita roja**

Si había algo que siempre daba problemas con Mikasa a la hora de acostarse era esa maldita bufanda roja que siempre llevaba. La cuidaba y veneraba como si se tratase del mismo Eren. La protegía más que a ella misma y siempre que se la sacaba lo hacía con más cuidado del que una madre podría profesarle a su bebé. Un comportamiento extremadamente ridículo, a opinión de Levi.

Pero dijera lo que dijese, lo cierto era que la chica no se despegaba de esa prenda ni aunque hiciera un calor por sobre los 40 grados. Tan aferrada estaba a ella como aquella niña del cuento de la caperucita, la cual se hizo famosa por portar la prenda de aquél mismo color.

Mikasa por momentos le parecía también una niña. Una niña forzada a convertirse en adulta a una edad muy temprana, y que por ello permanecía aferrada aún a ciertos comportamientos de tinte infantil de los cuales no había tenido suficiente tiempo para despojarse. Como de la abrumadora ola de ira descomunal que vertía sobre él si llegaba a ponerle una mano encima a su preciada bufanda. Ya en más de una ocasión la chica estuvo a punto de romperle la mano, por lo que al Sargento no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a que ella misma se dignase a quitarse la prenda.

Todavía con este pensamiento rondando por su cabeza, Levi buscó el cuello desnudo de la chica mientras seguía moviéndose con brusquedad sobre ella junto al crujir de los muelles de la cama. Apresó su blanca piel con la boca, para así disponerse a dejar más marcas sobre esta. Allí, por donde recubría siempre aquella prenda tan problemática para él, como si estuviese marcando su territorio. Como si quisiera dejarle en claro que aún llevando la bufanda, ella finalmente le pertenecía a él.

La bufanda, aquella que era casi como la representación misma de Eren, era sólo una prenda que la rodeaba superficialmente, porque eso era lo que representaba para él el chico en realidad. Eren era un simple cachorro que no podría gozar jamás de ella como Levi lo estaba haciendo, porque los cachorros están ahí para ser abrazados, contemplados y cuidados por sus dueñas.

Y Rivaille no era ningún cachorro. No tenía dueña, sino más bien _presas_. Él era el lobo feroz que había llegado para comerse a la caperucita, y la iba a seguir marcando, saboreando, rasguñando, mordiendo y desgarrando hasta dejar impreso su rastro en el cuerpo de la joven; tal y como se la había devorado la primera vez que pudo gozarla… y lo seguiría haciendo, como todo el depredador hambriento y posesivo que era.

* * *

**Cortito, lo sé, pero así son los drabbles, en realidad :'3 **

**Espero y les haya gustado. Seguramente ya no publicaré tan a diario por falta de tiempo y trabajos que me saturan de la universidad, además de que estoy construyendo cierto orden cronológico entre drabble y drabble que se me está haciendo más trabajoso de lo que pensaba para que quede bien.**

**Gracias por leerme nuevamente. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente drabble!**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	5. Mal tercio

**¡Hola de nuevo, FanFiction! Un gusto "leerlos" nuevamente. Quiero mandar un saludo especial con mucho cariño a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar el capítulo, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y me animan a seguir. Me gusta mucho poder interactuar con ustedes y saber lo que piensan, ¡Gracias!**

**Sin más que agregar, nos leemos más abajo~**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Mal tercio**

Siempre le había irritado terriblemente el tener que hacer algún cambio en sus planes por algún error de los demás. Pero si el error lo había cometido él mismo por alguna distracción o la razón que fuera, entonces se irritaba peor.

Estaba enfrascado en una situación ridículamente estúpida; él más que nadie lo sabía, pero aún con esto en mente continuaba resultándole molesto y no paraba de reprocharse por su desliz. Debido a que el cansancio que venía arrastrando como una pesada ancla durante los últimos cinco días estaba haciendo estragos en su facultad de razonamiento, además de imprimirle dos marcadas ojeras que acrecentaban más esa cara de maleante que intimidaba a quien tuviese cerca, durante la limpieza matutina de su oficina calculó mal la cantidad de producto que debía usar para lavar el piso y terminó usando tres veces la cantidad normal. Como resultado, se vio obligado a evacuar y dejar ventilando con todas las ventanas y la puerta abierta hasta que el aire dentro de la habitación fuese respirable.

Básicamente, esa fue la razón estúpida que lo había llevado a trasladarse hacia una mesa desocupada en una esquina del comedor. Casi nunca se pasaba por allí, a él le gustaba comer solo, lejos de todo el estridente escándalo de los soldados y donde pudiese siquiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Pero era lo que había, y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que continuar revisando informes y terminando el papeleo pendiente desde su solitario rincón.

Pero el cansancio que no se le despegaba ni con tres tazas de café, y sumado al insoportable ruido que llenaba el lugar que sólo agregaba más pesadumbre a su propio aburrimiento lo llevó a buscar algún respiro lejos de los papeles, cuando al rodar los ojos hacia un punto al azar encontró la figura conocida de cierta solado.

No era ningún hecho inesperado el verla con Eren mientras hacía la fila para los almuerzos, y Armin que llegó a unírseles luego. Por la posición en la que estaba él, y ella que le daba la espalda, era más que claro que ni se había percatado de su presencia. Y ya que no iba a poder concentrarse con el escándalo del comedor, decidió despejar su mente mientras se llevaba la taza del humeante y concentrado café a los labios en lo que los observaba con cierto aburrimiento.

Más específicamente, a la que miraba era a la muchacha. Normalmente no se veían en situaciones casuales, y cuando lo hacían continuaban actuando como si fuesen poco más que desconocidos, a excepción de ciertas miradas frívolas que ella le enviaba. No obstante, ahora que no tenía ni idea de que estaba siendo observada, Levi pudo notar cómo ella se soltaba un poco más con sus dos amigos.

Mikasa no era una chica que sonriera ni expresara mucho sus emociones, eso todos lo tenían claro. Y pese a que incluso al lado de sus amigos más cercanos continuaba aferrada a su máscara de indiferencia, el soldado era capaz de notar que debajo de toda esa inexpresividad, ella estaba feliz. Tenía un brillo diferente en su mirada cuando se centraba en Eren y le hablaba. La notaba indudablemente más relajada a su lado, como si estuviese envuelta en una misteriosa paz. Una paz y felicidad silenciosa que jamás había mostrado ni mostraría jamás con él, eso lo tenía claro.

Con medio rostro cubierto por la taza del café que aún bebía, sus ojos fríos continuaron siguiendo el trayecto que los tres muchachos recorrieron hasta llegar a una mesa desocupada con sus bandejas de comida, donde la azabache escuchaba en silencio la amena plática que mantenía Armin con el chico titán.

Y pese a que los gestos de Mikasa no fuesen muy evidentes, aún manteniendo la discreción con su silencio y la tranquilidad con la que se le veía en esos instantes, la aguda vista del Sargento percibía cada cambio en ella, como si analizase con cada mínimo detalle su estado emocional. No porque pretendiese hacerlo de modo intencional, sino porque al ser tan similares, ellos dos sabían entenderse a la perfección sin siquiera intercambiar palabras ni esbozar gestos muy expresivos. No eran más que detalles mínimos, que evidentemente pasaban desapercibidos para Jeager, quien claramente no había desarrollado capacidad alguna para comprenderla ni en todos los años que había pasado a su lado.

Y aún pese a todo, incluso si el chico no sabía apreciar adecuadamente los cuidados y atenciones que Mikasa tenía con él, ella continuaba incondicionalmente a su lado, enalteciéndolo y protegiéndolo más que a ella misma. Sólo por forma en la que lo miraba estaba claro que no lo veía como a los demás, porque la tranquilidad reflejada en sus orbes oscuros era similar a la admiración con la que algún fiel contemplaría a su dios.

Simplemente, la enfermiza obsesión que la muchacha tenía con Eren era demasiado asfixiante y desagradable para él. Sólo bastaba mirarla unos pocos segundos para que cualquiera notase lo enceguecida que estaba con el menor, como si no lo hubiese visto suficientes veces ya. Y Rivaille no era alguien que se fijase en banales asuntos que tuviesen que ver con la vida personal de los demás, ya que vivía con su filosofía de que cada cual hacía lo que le viniera en gana con su vida mientras respetasen las normas. Pero quizá sí debía admitir que sentía una leve punzada de molestia al saber que Mikasa estaba tan prendida a alguien que lamentablemente jamás la iba a tomar en cuenta como algo más que a una hermana, y que ni siquiera era capaz de comprenderla.

El mismo despistado que ni siquiera notaba el cambio positivo que generaba en ella era quien siempre de un modo u otro estaba metido entre los dos, estuviese presente físicamente o no. Eren era esa espina que siempre estaría allí, como un recordatorio de que seguía siendo el centro de todo el universo para la oriental, todavía estando en privado con él.

Bastaron otros dos grandes tragos para acabarse su taza de café junto con el momento de distracción reflexiva, y tras dejarla sobre la mesa se puso de pie para recoger sus cosas y regresar a la oficina. Ya debería haberse ventilado lo suficiente como para sentarse y poder trabajar sin sufrir algún daño cerebral por el olor concentrado de sus productos de limpieza.

En la mesa, Mikasa apenas volteó levemente el rostro para poder observar de reojo la partida del Sargento.

* * *

**Ya hacía falta uno desde la perspectiva de Levi, ¿no? :D **

**En fin, ese ha sido el drabble de hoy, espero y les haya gustado.**

**Aprovecho para hacer propaganda del especial de Halloween que subí: _Lost time Halloween_, el cual podría tomarse como un capítulo especial de esta saga de drabbles. Ese es un One-Shot, decidí hacerlo más largo ya que leí en algunos comentarios que les gustaría que los capítulos fuesen más extensos, así que para ese especial me salí de la categoría del drabble para poder extenderlo un poco.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer, y en especial a aquellos que dejan review. Son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	6. Onigiri

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a mis queridos lectores que me comunicaron su apreciación del drabble anterior en un review, y ya que alguien en particular me pidió (ordenó(?)) la pronta actualización, pues decidí no hacerlos esperar :D**

**Espero y sea de su agrado, nos leemos más abajo~**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Onigiri**

Mientras moldeaba la pegajosa masa blanca entre sus manos para darle la forma triangular con el relleno del interior, Mikasa no pudo evitar suspirar con cierto cansancio y preguntarse qué rayos estaba haciendo con su vida.

Ella era probablemente una de las últimas personas a las que uno esperaría ver en la cocina comunitaria de la base, ya que ella no cocinaba. Sabía hacer alguna que otra cosa, pero ni le gustaba, ni se le daba bien, ni tampoco tenía suficiente tiempo para andar incursionando en el área culinaria. ¿Qué hacía entonces preparando _onigiris_ ella misma?

Sasha. Eso pasó.

Desde que Armin le mostró en uno de sus tantos libros del mundo que la cultura oriental tenía una amplia variedad de curiosos platillos, Sasha se le había pegado como lapa para suplicarle encarecidamente que le preparase algo para probar ese exótico sabor asiático. Al principio planeó simplemente descartarla al explicarle que ni ella misma conocía mucho de la tradición gastronómica de su cultura, pero la chica patata era insistente. Y con la comida definitivamente no se la podía subestimar. Tanto fue así que Mikasa acabó cediendo con tal de sacársela de encima para que la dejase entrenar o hacer algo en su tranquilidad.

Pero cuando le dijo que tenía poco conocimiento sobre los platillos que tan espectaculares lucían en las imágenes del libro, hablaba en serio. Debido a que dentro de las murallas no sobrevivieron muchos de los ingredientes tradicionales asiáticos, era realmente poca la cantidad de cosas que se podía preparar. Su madre cocinaba algunos manjares con las sagradas recetas familiares y lo que tenía a mano, pero pese a que ella recordase nítidamente su forma, sabor y textura, no podía reproducirlos. Lo más que podría llegar a preparar eran onigiris. Los había hecho de niña bajo la tutela de su madre, y eran tan sencillas de hacer que hasta alguien como ella podría prepararlas sola.

Sólo necesitaba arroz y sal, y el relleno, el cual usualmente era algún tipo de pescado, como el atún.

Mientras le daba forma a la siguiente bola de arroz con sus manos, vio la tranquilidad de la cocina perturbada cuando irrumpió en ella una presencia pesada que delataba a su dueño desde leguas de distancia. Aún estando sólo ellos dos en todo el lugar, Mikasa no se dignó a voltearse para verlo, sino que continuó enfrascada en lo suyo. Si bien debían mantener las apariencias en público, ella misma muchas veces pasaba de él simplemente porque no veía necesidad de mirarlo, como ahora.

Pero al parecer, Rivaille no pudo ignorar por demasiado tiempo la figura que preparaba alguna clase de alimento en la mesada de la cocina. Mientras se preparaba algo de café para mantenerse despierto y poder continuar revisando la enorme pila de papeleo que lo esperaba en la oficina, le dedicaba una insistente mirada a la muchacha, cargada con un cierto tinte de incredulidad. ¿Y quién podría culparlo? Ver a Mikasa cocinando era como ver que Armin sobresaliese como el número uno en las pruebas físicas de los entrenamientos. De hecho, incluso había más probabilidades de que lo segundo pudiese ocurrir antes que lo primero.

Finalmente, la silenciosa intriga del Sargento en combinación con su aburrimiento acabó por ganarle esta vez, y mientras se preparaba el café decidió caminar hasta llegar casualmente con ella. Por culpa de la maldita diferencia de alturas, tuvo que estirarse un poco para mirar por sobre su hombro, para luego situarse más a un costado de la azabache en busca de una mejor visión.

—¿Se supone que esa masa amorfa es comestible?— Soltó su interrogante envuelta en una reluciente capa de su sátira clásica. La verdad sí tenía sus dudas sobre aquella masa blanca. Tanto porque era algo que no lograba identificar, como por el hecho de que las manos que la moldeaban eran las mismas que estaban dispuestas a estrangularlo cuando intentaba disciplinar a cierto chico titán.

—Es arroz— Se limitó a aclarar de una forma algo escueta pero concreta. Ni siquiera le tomó importancia al tinte despectivo de su comentario, ya sabía cómo hablaba él. Además de que en definitiva, a ella no le importaba mucho lo que Levi dijera ni cómo lo hiciera, siempre y cuando aquello no implicase a Eren.

Pero por supuesto, su aclaración no hizo más que incrementar la incredulidad en las facciones del sargento al ver esa cosa blanca y pegajosa. No hizo más que enarcar levemente una ceja, manteniendo su expresión cínica e indiferente habitual.

—¿Qué desastre se supone que intentas preparar?

—Se llama _onigiri_— Declaró ella con el mismo tono neutro y tranquilo, sin distraerse de su tarea y sin despegar la mirada de la bola de arroz en ningún momento. —Es una receta oriental— Acotó un poco más de información, sólo porque ya sabía que con darle simplemente el nombre no estaba aclarando nada.

—Ya veo— Contestó simplemente el soldado, casi mostrando el mismo desinterés que tenía para con todo, en lo que regresaba al otro extremo de la mesada para ir a servirse el café que ya estaba listo. —¿No deberías estar entrenando en vez de jugar a ser la recién casada?— Agregó como uno de sus clásicos chistes malos mientras vertía el humeante líquido sobre su taza, aunque al pensarlo de nuevo notó que la jugada no había resultado como pretendía, y no pudo evitar estremecerse con un escalofrío no precisamente agradable ante la idea, al mismo tiempo que ella.

No. Eso era algo que definitivamente _no_ querían ni imaginar. A los dos les aborrecía la idea de tan sólo pensarlo.

Tomó su silencio como la misma repulsión que él experimentó, y sin volver a decirle nada, con taza en mano se le acercó nuevamente para tomar sin permiso una de esas "oni-lo-que-sea". Al parecer necesitó invadir el espacio de ella para que se dignase finalmente a mirarlo de reojo, con esa misma expresión seria y algo fría que mantenía siempre. Le estaba exigiendo una explicación por esa repentina sustracción de su trabajo.

En respuesta, Levi simplemente le dedicó una mirada casual, como si no estuviese haciendo nada indebido, pero por las dudas optó por aclarar mejor antes de pisar en falso alguna mina letal. Con Mikasa a veces no se sabía en qué clase de terreno caminaba uno.

—Tengo hambre y quiero ver a qué sabe tu menjunje raro ese.

—Eren aún no las ha probado— Refutó ella con un implícito reclamo que delataba sus planes de dárselos primero a su hermano adoptivo. En parte también los estaba haciendo por él, ya que mostró cierta curiosidad cuando dijo que iba a cocinar.

Pero su respuesta, lejos de hacer que Levi se retractase, lo hizo sentirse con una satisfacción tan grande que hasta podría haber sonreído con cierto cinismo. Podría. Lo dejaría para sus adentros.

—Pues entonces seré el primero— Contestó antes de dar media vuelta para comenzar a caminar fuera de la estancia. —_Otra vez_— Agregó antes de irse y así probar aquella pegajosa masa blanca por el camino.

* * *

**Pues bueno, de los pocos fics que he leído por estos lares, no recuerdo haber visto ninguna escena donde saliesen onigiris, así que decidí explotar la raza oriental de Mikasa para generar una peculiar escena en la cocina. Espero y hayan disfrutado este encuentro inusual.**

**Nuevamente, agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo, mis Musas, mi iluminación, mi... mis galletitas(?). Cada review es una deliciosa galleta para mi cerebro :D acepto galletitas cerebrales de caridad(?).**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, y gracias nuevamente por leer :3**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	7. Hora del castigo

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Quiero mandar un saludo muy especial y galletitas virtuales a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar review, sus comentarios me alegran la tarde, ¡gracias!**

**Advertencias: Este drabble en particular podría calificarse como rated M. Léalo bajo su propio riesgo(?).**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Hora del castigo**

Levi era perfectamente capaz de notar cuánto iba aprendiendo la chica entre sesión y sesión. Los asiáticos antiguamente habían tenido cierta fama de aprender a una velocidad casi prodigiosa, y Mikasa lo demostraba tanto para los entrenamientos y técnicas aplicadas a la batalla como para desenvolverse con él en la cama. Pero demonios, en ese momento casi maldecía esa capacidad que ella tenía.

Era la primera vez que ella accedía a realizarle una felación, y para ser aún tan "inexperta" en esa área, debía admitir que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, como si ya supiese exactamente dónde tocar y qué hacer para arrancarle tan siquiera un estremecimiento, porque suspiros y gemidos se los tragaba todos. Apenas se permitía doblar levemente la espalda, contrayendo los músculos y aferrándose cada tanto a las sábanas y al borde de la cama donde estaba sentado. Y la menor continuaba con su trabajo, con paciencia, despacio, pero con movimientos tan exactos que casi podía palpar sus intenciones de torturarlo.

Pero por más que el Sargento intentase ocultarlo por todos los medios y mantener la compostura, Mikasa aprendió ya dónde debía tocar, en qué puntos era más sensible y qué le gustaba más. Tenía todas las herramientas que necesitaba para jugar con él y obligarlo a mostrar la faceta que más encarecidamente intentaba ocultar en su lado más profundo, y si bien le parecía bastante entretenido aquél juego que le brindaba la privilegiada escena de verlo aguantarse y casi retorcerse como mero insecto, su objetivo de hoy era uno más bien distinto.

Llegó el momento cuando sintió el miembro masculino palpitar, envuelto en un calor exorbitante. Estaba en el punto exacto, listo para que ella lo acabase con unos pocos movimientos más y así quizá obtener algún premio arrancado de la propia boca del militar.

Y justo en ese preciso instante, Mikasa se detuvo y lo soltó, para sencillamente volver a ponerse de pie y mirarlo con su habitual expresión desde arriba. Levi hasta pudo jurar que vio un leve atisbo de sonrisa cínica surcando sus labios, pero el gesto fue tan ínfimo que pasaba totalmente desapercibido. La única señal clara que expresaba su satisfacción de haberle cortado el rollo de esa manera era el brillo burlón que sus ojos no pudieron ocultar. Claro está, la mirada que él le dedicó no pudo contener su marcado reproche ante esa broma de mal gusto que le negó llegar al momento que más estaba deseando, y en respuesta a su silencioso pero intenso reclamo, la chica simplemente se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano en lo que iba girando su cuerpo hacia la puerta de salida.

—Ese es tu castigo por haberle roto una pierna a Eren en el entrenamiento— Fue toda la explicación que le dio, apenas con un leve tinte de satisfacción en el tono siempre serio de su voz cuando se terminaba de girar para abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto del Sargento.

La incredulidad tardó un poco en despejar la mente del soldado, hasta que pudo volver a su línea cuando se vio solo nuevamente en su habitación. Que estaba molesto por aquella jugarreta, claro que lo estaba, y fastidiado también. Pero debía admitir que esta vez la mocosa se la había aplicado bien.

Definitivamente no sólo aprendía rápido, también maduraba a la misma velocidad. En vez de amenazarlo o golpearlo como habría hecho normalmente, esta vez decidió cambiar la táctica y vengarse de una manera más sutil, madura y efectiva, como toda una adulta de oscuras intenciones.

En otras circunstancias quizá le habría resultado interesante el resultado de su evolución, hasta podría aplaudirle de modo sarcástico como una "recompensa" por haber desempeñado hasta ese punto tal papel. Pero se la iba a devolver. Y con intereses, para que siguiese _aprendiendo_ a perfeccionar el fino y ancestral arte de cagarse profesionalmente en los demás.

* * *

**Oh, well... decidí dejar salir algunas perversiones más de mi imaginación en este drabble pese a que intenté no hacerlo tan explícito en el tema del sexo y traté de centrarme más en las intenciones y pensamientos de cada uno. Y ya que Mikasa siempre se enoja con él cuando le hace algo a Eren, ¿qué mejor castigo que calentarlo como una pava y dejarlo con las ganas? XD**

**Espero y les haya gustado pese a no ser lo "habitual" que se ve en estos drabbles. El siguiente sí será más normalito... creo(?).**

**Gracias por leer :'D**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	8. Esos cuatro días

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Mil disculpas por la demora, no tengo excusa (no, mentira, sí la tengo. Se llama universidad(?)).**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, realmente me sorprendió ver que les gustase el cap, pensé que no iba a agradar XD pero bueno, me alegra ver que pasen cosas inesperadamente agradables como esa. Espero y disfruten también del inusual drabble de hoy.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Esos cuatro días**

Todos los meses ocurría lo mismo. Había cuatro días exactos, que a rajatabla Mikasa parecía borrarse por completo de la faz de la tierra. Cuatro días en los que permanecía en un restringido aislamiento entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, y sólo salía de él para alimentarse o usar los servicios del sector femenino de los cuarteles. No salía ni para perseguir a Eren, y por algún motivo, tanto él como Armin parecían comprender que no debían buscarla durante ese período de tiempo.

Incluso parecía guardar cierta complicidad con Hanji, quien al estar presente en las reuniones estratégicas cuando Irvin ideaba alguna misión, ella enseguida se aseguraba de dejar a la menor fuera de servicio si la fecha coincidía con alguno de esos cuatro días.

Claramente, Levi no padecía de ningún retraso como para no darse cuenta de que esos cuatro días de cada mes correspondían a su período menstrual, pero lo que aún no llegaba a comprender era ese exagerado aislamiento al que se sometía. Ni Hanji faltaba a las misiones estando en su período… aunque bueno, la loca de Hanji quizá no era el mejor punto de referencia para fijarlo como eje de temas femeninos, pero aún si se fijaba en el comportamiento de las otras mujeres, casi todas continuaban con su labor como si sólo fuese un día más.

Había escuchado una vez que algunas mujeres se sentían más indispuestas que otras, así como los distintos plazos de duración de aquél desagradable ciclo femenino, pero que aquello fuese algo tan drástico como para desaparecer de la vista pública y recluirse como un ermitaño ya le parecía bastante exagerado.

De todos modos, Rivaille sabía mantener la distancia y darle su espacio. No tenía por qué meterse en asuntos como esos, y era una línea divisoria que había respetado sin problemas hasta la fecha. Pero ahora era diferente, pues se veía en la obligación de discutir con ella sobre un importante asunto que no podía tomarse el lujo de postergar más tiempo. Quería plantearle algunos puntos sobre la siguiente misión a la que debían salir la siguiente semana, y él mismo tenía que asegurarse de planear cuidadosamente con ella la formación que iban a necesitar para proteger el cargamento importante que iban a llevar.

Pero el intentar hablar con ella fue una tarea realmente más trabajosa de la que pudo haber imaginado. Con costos pudo interceptarla cuando la vio salir de los servicios femeninos de regreso a su habitación, y debido a que se había dedicado a ignorarlo descaradamente las veces que la llamó, no le quedaba de otra que caminar velozmente tras ella. Maldijo esas piernas largas que tenía, ya que le dificultaban la tarea de alcanzarla, y el perseguirla de aquella manera no estaba dando una buena imagen precisamente. Todo porque a la señorita ahora se le había dado por huirle como a la peste negra. O bueno, pasar de él olímpicamente.

Rivaille comenzaba a hartarse de esa insubordinación, y tras fruncir levemente el ceño que enfatizaba aún más sus rasgos de matón, decidió ser firme como el Sargento que era ante su siguiente orden.

—Ackerman, míreme a la cara cuando le estoy hablando— Fue lo último que refutó con una firmeza y dureza en el tono de su voz que habría helado al más valiente de los soldados. Estaba harto de que ignorase sus palabras y presencia todo el camino.

Al parecer, el agravar de aquella manera el tono de su voz fue advertencia suficiente para que la chica finalmente le hiciera caso cuando se volteó tras frenar en seco para mirarlo. El tinte de su expresión continuaba siendo el de siempre, con la ligera excepción de que ahora mantenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido, una palidez enfermiza que resaltaba tenues ojeras que estarían más marcadas por el malestar, y una mirada que sólo podría definirse como matadora y fría. Claramente no estaba de humor, y aquello sólo era una advertencia, tal y como hacían algunas serpientes antes de atacar con su veneno mortífero.

—Quizá pueda cumplir esa orden cuando se suba a un banquillo y me sea más fácil verlo, señor— Su respuesta fue más tajante y mortífera que un despiadado rayo, con un tinte tan helado y hostil en el tono todavía serio de su voz que realmente consiguió dejarlo con la incredulidad asomando por su rostro cuando la vio dar media vuelta para seguir su camino hasta perderse en algún punto del pasillo.

A cuadros se quedó. Ahora entendía el motivo de su aislamiento, y por qué incluso Eren se mantenía obedientemente alejado de ella cuando llegaban esos infernales cuatro días.

* * *

**Yeee... espero no haber traumatizado demasiado a Levi :'D este drabble surgió con la idea del dolor tan brutal que me agarra a mí y los cambios de humor que surgen más que nada por el malestar, seguramente no seré la única a la que le pasa que no pueden ni ver a nadie porque ya le saltan encima para morderlo, ¿no? XD Y entonces pensé, Mikasa también es una chica, a ella también le puede doler horrores, y quise experimentar a ver qué pasaría en dicha situación.**

**Espero y les haya gustado o al menos haya podido entretenerlos. Ya ahora sí, los siguientes drabbles serán normales, lo juro(?).**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	9. Irremplazable

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Lamento mucho la demora, estoy ya en la última etapa del semestre universitario y bueno, ando a las carreras con los últimos cursos, así que ando algo corta de tiempo. Pero ya falta poco para vacaciones, lo que significa que escribiré más y actualizaré más seguido :D**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra mucho ver "nicks" nuevos en los comentarios. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar :) tanto a los que han seguido el fic desde el principio como a los nuevos lectores.**

**Sin más que agregar acá arriba, los dejo en paz con la lectura.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Irremplazable **

Los caballos galopaban tan aprisa en la formación que incluso iban desprendiendo una tremenda polvareda más atrás. Tenían que darse prisa de regresar dentro de las murallas tras el fracaso de la misión, antes de que los cientos de titanes que los perseguían y amenazaban con alcanzarlos consiguieran atraparlos y cerrarles el paso.

Nuevamente, volvían con más de la mitad heridos, otro abundante saco de muertos y muchos nuevos problemas qué afrontar al regreso por la corta estadía allá afuera. Pero nada de eso ocupaba precisamente la mente del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, sino que sus pensamientos estaban bastante más alejados de la cotidianeidad de esos problemas.

Rivaille iba en la línea delantera junto con Irvin, apenas mirando cada tanto y de reojo una de las carretas que estaban detrás de él llevando heridos y los cuerpos. Una de ellas transportaba al inconsciente Eren Jeager, quien había estado a punto de ser comido vivo cuando los demás titanes atacaron en conjunto y comenzaron a devorar el cuerpo titánico del chico. Mikasa de inmediato había acudido a su rescate para extraer el verdadero cuerpo antes de que fuese tarde, pero Eren ya se encontraba inconsciente para ese entonces.

No estaba lastimado, simplemente agotado por el uso excesivo de energías. Eso todos lo sabían. Mikasa lo sabía. Pero aún así ella permanecía fielmente a su lado en la carreta, esperando a que su hermano abriese los ojos o diese algún gesto de querer despertar en lo que sostenía con sumo cuidado y preocupación su mano.

Así como Rivaille ignoraba completamente a los titanes que corrían con ese paso irregular y torpe detrás de ellos, Mikasa hacía lo mismo con todo lo demás. En ese momento para ella no había nada más que Eren, y así seguiría siendo hasta que este estuviese completamente bien.

Levi lo sabía. No se podía esperar ni una décima parte de su atención en esos instantes, ya que incluso él era invisible e irrelevante para ella. Siempre era así, sin importar las veces que se acostasen, a fin de cuentas su relación se reducía a simplemente eso. Sexo sin compromisos, no tenía por qué haber sentimientos de por medio ni mucho menos establecer ninguna relación ni fidelidad al otro. Habían estipulado las reglas sin necesidad de hablar ni llegar a ningún acuerdo verbal con la otra parte, los dos lo tenían claro. Pero joder, llegaba a ser hasta cierto punto frustrante el saber que después de todas las experiencias por las que pasaron, aún si no fueron las más gratas precisamente, tenía el mismo valor que una cucaracha muerta para Mikasa.

Porque así eran las cosas. Eren era irremplazable para Mikasa. Él no. Si por alguna razón llegaba a morir, ya sabía de antemano que ella no llegaría a sentir ni un ápice de tristeza, no mientras tuviese al castaño con ella. Sólo era cuestión de asimilar que esa mirada preocupada y cargada de angustia con la que la chica contemplaba al menor, jamás se la dedicaría a él ni aunque fuese reducido a un mero cadáver más en la lista de difuntos.

Era frustrante, sí. Pero tenía que aceptarlo y vivir con eso. Después de todo, él no era Eren.

* * *

**Y bueno, regresamos a lo que sería la "línea normal" de los drabbles después de dos excepciones con los anteriores :'D para este en particular quise introducir algo de drama, ya saben, no todo siempre es color de rosa, y mucho menos entre estos dos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado pese al tinte amargo que deja en la boca. No se preocupen, no todos los drabbles siguientes son cortavenas; hay de todo ;)**

**Gracias por leer, si les gustó el drabble, dejen un review. Si me quieren patear por hacerlos esperar casi una semana para algo tan deprimente como esto, también patéenme en un lindo review :'D**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**K**mi_-nyan~_


	10. Tan jodidamente iguales

**¡Hola, FanFiction! A veces siento como que comienzan a hartarse de que salude siempre de la misma manera(?) en fin, hola :D (?) Como digo siempre, me alegra ver nuevos "rostros" (nicks) entre los comentarios, así voy conociendo de algún modo a mis lectores y me entero de lo que piensan sobre mis drabbles. Siempre es un gusto leerlos, gracias por comentar, me hacen feliz y me ayudan muchísimo a la hora de escribir. Literalmente, hace pocos días me salió un nuevo drabble sólo por leer sus comentarios, así que se los agradezco ;u;**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama. **_

* * *

**Tan jodidamente iguales**

Al llegar de la misión luego de que tuviesen que emplear una retirada táctica, los pasos firmes del Sargento resonaron por el pasillo del alborotado cuartel en el que la gran mayoría de los soldados se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro para atender heridos, reabastecerse, rellenar formularios, entregar informes y todo el caos que sobrelleva el regresar de una misión antes de tiempo, con otro nuevo saco de muertos y ningún logro hasta la fecha.

En medio de todo el alboroto, Levi Rivaille parecía ser el único que mantenía la calma bajo ese semblante de duras facciones sombrías, inquebrantable en todo momento. Aquél mismo porte que hacía a los soldados admirarse de su grandeza y llenar de elogios los comentarios al aire que aludían al "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

Siempre era lo mismo, en todos sitios donde pasaba no había quien se abstuviese de comentar algo sobre aquél pesado título que le habían impuesto hacía ya tantos años de servicio. Que los cerdos acomodados en los sectores más poderosos circundantes al rey lo elogiaran por sus méritos militares le era tan relevante como el saber con qué tipo de papel higiénico se limpiaría el culo. Que los ciudadanos que vivían quejándose de los impuestos que se repartían hacia la facción del ejército pusieran sus esperanzas sobre él con hipócritas palabras de aliento antes de cada expedición también le valía tres hectáreas de verga. Pero que sus propios compañeros militares estuviesen tan enceguecidos por ese estúpido título y lo creyeran el héroe de acero que venía a salvar a la humanidad, le colmaba la paciencia.

Levi era fuerte. Él lo sabía perfectamente y lo aceptaba; había entrenado y sufrido para adquirir su fortaleza y lograr sobrevivir hasta ahora. Pero no era inmortal, indestructible, impenetrable o inmune a la mitad de las cosas que se rumoreaba era capaz de afrontar. Los propios soldados que salían con él en las expediciones deberían saber mejor que nadie que el final llegaba en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y a cualquiera que estuviese en el sitio equivocado. Él sólo tenía experiencia como para saber cuándo evitar la fantasmal hoz de la Muerte cuando la sentía rondando cerca de su cuello, y su capacidad misma junto con el entrenamiento eran lo que lo volvía un arma mortífera contra los titanes. Nada muy difícil de lograr para quienes se preparasen _en serio_ en el ejército. Sólo que los demás no lo comprendían, porque se dejaban llevar fácilmente por el miedo y la inexperiencia, y por eso eran los primeros en morir.

Los únicos que veían un poco más allá y conseguían desmitificar al grandioso Rivaille eran contados miembros de su escuadrón, los cuales o estaban muertos o próximos a morir; y aún así ninguno llegaba a comprenderlo por completo, porque muy en el fondo continuaban atribuyéndole esas características sobrehumanas del héroe mítico que los libraría de los titanes.

Era molesto. Jodidamente molesto escuchar ese tipo de comentarios a cada rato. Quizá sería esa la razón por la que siempre tenía esa cara de delincuente con la que intimidaba a todo aquél que lo viese a los ojos por más de 10 segundos de corrido.

Al doblar en una esquina del cuartel para continuar con su recorrido por el pasillo, coincidió por casualidad con cierta muchacha de rasgos orientales, quien acababa de salir de la enfermería tras haber pasado el tiempo que pudo con su hermano adoptivo antes de que este seguramente la despachara.

Tan pronto ella se descubrió al exterior del cuarto, no faltó tampoco comentario entre los soldados que elogiaran las inigualables capacidades de Mikasa, una prodigio sin precedente en la historia de la milicia. _La_ soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Y otro sinfín de disparates que no hacían más que saturar más los títulos que la seguían marcando con un estigma más pesado. El mismo estigma con el que el Sargento cargaba.

Por más que la muchacha mantuviese sus facciones tan neutras como siempre, Levi sabía que a ella también comenzaba a fastidiarle que le atribuyesen esas características casi divinas y toda la sarta de estupideces que seguían soltando. Lo confirmó cuando por mera casualidad sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes.

Las dos miradas frías, inexpresivas, tan apagadas que casi corresponderían a un muerto por la indiferencia con la que estaban recubiertas, y al mismo tiempo fieras para ahuyentar las miradas fastidiosas de los "admiradores". Levi sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, y Mikasa también adivinaba la línea de pensamientos del militar con sólo mirarlo. Ambos estaban hartos. Ambos estaban solos en medio de ese mar de ineptos que no hacían más que alabar a quienes eran un poco mejores que ellos. Ambos eran tan jodidamente iguales que hasta les fastidiaba.

Sin decir palabra por parte de ninguno de los dos, cada cual siguió su propio camino como si fuesen poco más que desconocidos, aún cuando pasaron al lado del otro sin volverse a ver.

Teniendo a alguien tan igual al lado, no eran necesarias palabras para sellar acuerdos o comunicar pensamientos, porque entre ellos se entendían. Era su propio lenguaje secreto que pasaba desapercibido por completo para quienes los rodeaban, porque mientras más los saturasen con títulos de grandeza y colocaran más alto en el pedestal, menos capaces serían de llegar a comprenderlos.

* * *

**Pueden tomarlo como la continuación directa del drabble anterior o simplemente como otro regreso de alguna otra misión fallida, como prefieran.**

**No fue muy "romántico" precisamente, pero vamos... saben lo difícil que es hacer siquiera que estos dos se hablen, no me pidan más D: (?)**

**Y bueno, aprovecho ahora para colgar el drabble como festejo por haberme sacado ya una de las materias de encima. ¡Hurra para mí!... Y ya que estamos, otro hurra por el examen que voy a reprobar el miércoles :'D**

**Intentaré actualizar hacia el viernes o por esos días. ¡Hasta entonces!**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	11. Esa estúpida bufanda

**¡Hola, Fa... genteee! (?) variemos un poco el saludo e3e**

**En fin, no tengo nada interesante que poner acá arriba así que solamente iba a agradecer sus comentarios, que como siempre son muy importantes para mí ;) nos leemos más abajo~**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Esa estúpida bufanda**

El rostro siempre neutro, pétreo e inexpresivo que la asiática solía mantener constantemente, tenía todavía el ceño levemente fruncido para permitirse expresar una parte de su molestia ahora que se encontraba sola en su cuarto. La mirada que fijó sobre la prenda que sostenía entre sus manos sólo podía describirse como fulminante. No sabría decir si se encontraba más enojada o indignada, sólo sabía que le daban ganas de buscar al Sargento para imprimirle la marca de la suela de su bota en la cara; y el recordar el encuentro de la noche anterior no ayudaba para nada a mejorar su humor.

Justo cuando pensaba que iban a terminar un encuentro sin discutir, Levi pareció encontrar divertida la idea de encender él mismo la mecha esta vez, ya que ella no le había protestado para nada ni mostrado hostilidad en ningún momento, como era casi costumbre; y el receptáculo de su desagrado fue a ser entonces el objeto que Mikasa más veneraba de todo su vestuario: la bufanda roja, la cual no pasó desapercibida para el mayor cuando la vio colocársela al momento de volver a vestirse.

Con el desdén y fastidio habitual en sus ojos sombríos y matadores, Levi abrió la boca para soltar su desagradable comentario cargado con su desalineado cinismo oscuro en el tono de su voz: _"¿Tienes que llevar esa estúpida bufanda a todas partes sólo porque te la regaló Eren?"._

Pese a que el trato a la prenda a la que tanto aprecio le tenía la hizo enfadar, Mikasa sabía que el enano no solía tirar a morder a menos de que se le hubiese provocado de alguna manera, y dado que esa noche ella no había sacado el tema de su protegido en ningún momento, debió suponer entonces que el hecho mismo de que ella llevase esa bufanda era como si el propio Eren estuviese allí presente, viendo su desenfrenado momento de intimidad desde la lana de la tela roja. Seguramente habría de ser bastante incómodo para Levi, y por habérselo estado tragando todas las veces anteriores decidió soltarlo en esta ocasión. Pero no por ello la oriental le iba a perdonar tal ofensa hacia su objeto más preciado.

"—_¿Acaso el "gran"—_ Y enfatizó con una remarcada ironía aquella palabra. _—Sargento Rivaille se siente atacado por un inofensivo trozo de tela?"_. En vez de romperle alguna extremidad, pues esta vez el agravio no ameritaba tal castigo, Mikasa supo darle donde más le dolía: en el orgullo. Y por supuesto que al soldado no le cayó nada bien que esa mocosa lo estuviese abofeteando verbalmente. Se suponía la violencia lingüística con las palabras más punzantes existentes era exclusivamente especialidad de él.

"—_¿Quieres decir entonces que si Eren te hubiese regalado unas bragas en lugar de esa bufanda tampoco te las quitarías nunca?—_ Contraatacó él con su habitual tono afilado y sarcástico. —_Qué enfermizamente desagradable y antihigiénico…"._

En aquél momento, la chica lo había tomado meramente como una de sus tantas respuestas odiosas para mantenerse a flote entre la marea sarcástica de abuso verbal en la que se estaban adentrando, pero ahora que revisaba el paquete que le había llegado de un "misterioso remitente" se dio cuenta de que hizo mal en pasar por alto aquello. Ella mejor que nadie debería saber que era mala idea subestimar a alguien tan retorcido como Rivaille. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir?...

Finalmente optó por desahogar parte de su indignación al soltar un suspiro pesado, del que sólo fueron cómplices las solitarias paredes de su habitación.

Lo iba a matar. Lo iba a buscar y a patearlo por haberle enviado con tal descaro esas bragas de lencería erótica llena de encajes y detalles que poco dejaban a la imaginación. Era parte del humor negro que el muy bastardo tenía, pues así como no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de soltar toda una sarta de insultos bien acomodados cuando quería aplastar verbal y emocionalmente a alguien, tampoco mantenía ningún ápice de decencia sobre sus bromas de mal gusto, igual de burdas que su lenguaje.

Con el ceño fruncido dejado como único rastro de su enfado, tomó un cambio de ropa limpio de su uniforme para ir a ducharse rápidamente. Las bragas las escondió entre el manojo de ropa para que ni una sola alma llegase a verlas.

Quizá se las probaría ahora, por mero capricho. Pero no le daría el gusto a ese enano de vérselas puestas en ninguna noche de sus vidas.

* * *

**Bueno, me han estado pidiendo algunos algo más "picantón" entre estos dos, y aunque no es meramente una escena de cama como en drabbles anteriores, supongo que ya es algo XD espero y les haya gustado la bromita de Levi. Cualquier cosa que quieran aportar, los escucho. Ando buscando ideas porque se me secó la fuente divina de inspiración, así que les pregunto: ¿Qué situación les gustaría ver entre ellos dos?**

**Leeré y pensaré sobre todas las ideas que me manden :) Gracias por pasarse por acá~**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	12. Madrugada

**¡Hooooola FanFiction! ¡Tanto tiempo sin subir! Lamento la demora, estaba lidiando con los últimos exámenes y final de semestre, así que ahora puedo felizmente decir que ESTOY LIBRE ;U; finalmente puedo vaguear a mi voluntad por tres meses enteros, ahaha ;u; Actualizaré seguido otra vez.**

**¡Muchas gracias a los reviews! Como siempre digo, me alegra ver nicks nuevos comentando los drabbles, y a los conocidos también. Gracias por su apoyo, me hacen feliz :D**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Madrugada**

El lejano eco de un relámpago solitario consiguió sacarla de su sueño. Quizá no lo suficiente para despertarla del todo, pero sí para darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba durmiendo ahora que escuchaba el fuerte repiqueteo de la tormenta que se desataba en el exterior y golpeaba las ventanas con sus gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Poco a poco, el adormecimiento en sus párpados se fue disipando de ella hasta que se vio lo suficientemente despierta para asimilar que ya no había nada que hacer por el sueño perdido. Siempre era así, una vez que su descanso se veía interrumpido, costaba mucho que volviese a dormir. Cuando abrió los ojos, observó la oscuridad tenuemente iluminada por los pocos destellos de luz matutina que asomaba por entre las nubes de tormenta. Aún debía ser alguna hora de la madrugada, demasiado temprano para levantarse, incluso para los militares.

Sintiendo cierta pesadez en el cuerpo, se removió un poco bajo las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez, propiciando quizá con el movimiento que su acompañante presentase síntomas de querer despertar también. Apenas se incorporó un poco con ayuda de su codo, y se giró lo suficiente para contemplar el rostro dormido del Sargento, emblanquecido con cierto tinte lúgubre debido a la calidad de la incipiente luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Mikasa casi nunca se quedaba a dormir con él, ya que por lo general sus encuentros sólo constaban de una intensa dosis de sexo y luego cada cual seguía su camino. Sólo recordaba haberse quedado a pasar la noche entera con él la primera vez, y fue únicamente porque había quedado tan adolorida que no soportaría realizar el trayecto de regreso hasta la base con ese ardor tan brutal que sentía entre las piernas. Esta vez fue porque la tormenta bíblica que se adueñó de la noche los dejó encerrados en la residencia de Rivaille.

Como buscando algo con lo cual matar el tiempo hasta que fuese hora de levantarse, se dedicó a observar detalladamente el semblante de su compañero de cama, debido a que realmente era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de verlo dormido. A diferencia de Eren, las facciones del Sargento continuaban firmemente marcadas en esa expresión dura que mantenía durante toda la jornada. Levi era la segunda persona con la que había compartido cama en toda su vida, pero por supuesto, lo que lo diferenciaba de su hermano era que con el soldado se acostaba en un sentido distinto de la palabra.

Eren era un niño. Levi era un hombre. Sus únicos recuerdos de irse a dormir al lado del castaño databan de cuando eran apenas unos infantes, a sus nueve y diez años cuando Mikasa aún tenía pesadillas y se refugiaba en el cálido lecho de su nuevo hermano en busca de algún rayo de luz que iluminase sus penumbras y pesadillas.

Eren era cálido, radiante, y un soporte necesario para ella. Cuando dormían juntos el simple hecho de estar a su lado conseguía aliviarle el alma de tal manera que con certeza no iba a ser atacada por ninguna pesadilla el tiempo que estuviese con él. Pero Levi no era nada de eso; incluso podría decir que era su opuesto. No era ni radiante, ni precisamente cálido, sino más bien seco, mordaz, oscuro y con un alma tan fría que hasta podría restarle unos grados a su temperatura corporal si así lo quisiera. O al menos esa era la imagen que daba.

Su experiencia con él le había demostrado que, pese a la incógnita que mantenía debajo de su máscara de indiferencia, Rivaille no era un reptil come niños. Simplemente había que escarbar bien profundo en su interior y esperar a que estuviese dispuesto a mostrarse para poder captar siquiera una pizca de humanidad en él.

Cuando el pesado brazo del hombre la rodeó por la cintura para pegarla más contra sí, percibió con más detalle cierta comodidad en su calor, y el mismo frío del ambiente la obligó a acurrucarse más contra su cuerpo en busca de un refugio para resguardarse de las bajas temperaturas.

Ella ya lo sabía, pero de todos modos continuaba resultándole "sorprendente" el hecho de hallarse reconfortada en su calidez. Era muy distinta a la de Eren, pero incluso con ese detalle conseguía encontrar una agradable comodidad.

* * *

**Ya que los drabbles anteriores han estado más enfocados en el punto de vista de Levi y Mikasa estaba quedando como una estatua de piedra que sólo se preocupaba por Eren, decidí continuar con este, con una pequeña viñeta de los pensamientos y reflexiones de Mikasa al lado de su sargento~ Espero y les haya gustado :3**

**También quería agradecer a los que me mandaron ideas; a los que sugirieron que Eren se enterase de su relación y los que quieren ver más escenas picantes, no se preocupen, todo eso ya lo tengo escrito para colgar más adelante XD aunque no creo que pueda colocar lemmon explícito por culpa de las nuevas políticas del FanFiction, so... tendré que ver qué hago.**

**Sigo abierta a más sugerencias :D ustedes, lectores, díganme qué es lo que querrían leer, así puedo escribirlo y darles el gusto con un drabble. Su palabra es muy importante, y me ayudarían mucho a salir de este bache de sequía de inspiración que tengo. Gracias de antemano ;)**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	13. Entre caballos

**¡Hola FanFiction! Sí, esta vez vengo actualizando rápido gracias al maravilloso tiempo libre de las vacaciones, además de que sus comentarios me alegraron mucho y no quise hacerlos esperar.**

**Sin más que agregar por el momento, los veo más abajo~**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Entre caballos**

Para nadie era ningún secreto que Jean pretendía a Mikasa, pues como él decía, era un chico _tan_ sincero que no se molestaba en ocultar sus intenciones. Ella misma no podía ignorar este hecho, y si bien no tenía interés en el chico, ya que él hasta la fecha no le había propuesto nada como para dar pie a un rechazo, simplemente se había dedicado a mantener una buena relación de compañerismo con él, sin demostrarle ninguna actitud especial que lo ilusionase o diera pie a malos entendidos, pues tampoco quería tener que verse en la necesidad de lastimar a un compañero con una negativa directa.

Jean parecía entender perfectamente que la chica no tenía un interés de ese tipo en él, por lo que había sabido manejarse con prudencia para no invadir su espacio, no resultar un pesado y así poder tan siquiera mantener una relación amistosa con ella, siempre con la esperanza de algún día conseguir enamorarla.

Jean era muy distinto a Eren y a Levi. Era más romántico y "delicado", al menos en cuanto a cuestiones amorosas se trataba, y eso era evidente por el trato cuidadoso que procuraba darle. Mantenía una plática amena con la oriental en el establo, aprovechando el hecho de que sus caballos quedaban junto al del otro y era hora de asearlos, por lo que aquello era una oportunidad perfecta para entablar conversación un rato con ella, mientras Mikasa atendía a su corcel.

Separado de los establos en los que alojaban a los caballos de los soldados, el de Levi se encontraba en otro cubículo en un recinto más apartado, aunque no lo suficiente como para no percatarse de la manera en la que Jean le hablaba con cierto entusiasmo y buen humor a la otra. El chico ni se molestaba en ocultar el tenue pero descarado sonrojo mientras le buscaba plática, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para la aguda visión de halcón de Rivaille.

Como era normal, ni siquiera sabía que iba a coincidir con la menor en ese sitio, sólo fue a asear a su caballo y a cepillar un poco su pelaje para que se mantuviese decente. Llevaba puesto ese blanco pañuelo que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, otro cubriéndole parte del cabello y sus guantes de limpieza, como todo el obsesivo que era cuando se ponía a limpiar. Aunque claro, el tener ese pañuelo en el rostro sólo hacía que su porte se viese más amenazante de lo usual, y la mirada taladrante que había fijado sobre la escena no ayudaba.

Encontraba fastidiosa la insistencia que el muchacho tenía con Mikasa. Pero quizá más aún que ella aceptase interactuar con él con tanta confianza como para realmente sostenerle la plática. Es decir, era _Mikasa_. A ella había que sacarle las palabras con un destornillador industrial para que contestase con respuestas de extensión regular en un diálogo normal. Muchas veces incluso guardaba silencio estando con el mismo Eren, ya que a ella no le gustaba hablar a menos de que fuese necesario, y él lo sabía. Quizá no estuviese manteniendo la gran conversación, pero tomando en cuenta su forma de ser, el hecho de que se mostrase atenta a las palabras de Jean y contestase de alguna manera ya era bastante. Y se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el fastidio que sentía se debía a que no le gustaba que se metiesen con lo que era _suyo_. No es como si estuviese sufriendo un irrefrenable ataque de celos, ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para descartar esos comportamientos inmaduros; pero sí podía llegar a ser terriblemente posesivo en cuanto a ciertos aspectos. Como ese, por ejemplo.

No obstante, el interés que la chica le había estado dedicando a la plática resultó ser mera cortesía, pues apenas había terminado de atender a su caballo, se despidió del muchacho y siguió sin ningún problema su camino hasta adentrarse en la base, envuelta una vez más en su preciada tranquilidad que le brindaba la soledad.

Debió haberse esperado algo así de ella.

Cuando la azabache salió de escena, Levi ya se había aproximado una distancia considerable hacia el establo en el que se encontraban charlando momentos antes, donde aún aguardaba Jean para terminar de atender a su animal, pues al estar platicando todo el tiempo con la otra lo había dejado de lado. Y vaya que sintió como si las cuchillas más afiladas del mundo lo atravesasen por completo cuando al girarse notó la presencia del Sargento, quien lo miraba desde abajo con esa mirada intimidante que haría orinarse en los pantalones al más rudo soldado.

Normalmente Jean habría preguntado si se le ofrecía algo, con todo el respeto que se le debe a un superior, pero la forma en la que el otro lo estaba mirando lo hizo recapacitar para pensar que estaba mejor permaneciendo callado, a la espera de que él mismo dijese el motivo que lo llevó a ese sitio.

Levi simplemente dejó de mirarlo a él para centrarse en el caballo. Pasó el dedo índice por sobre el lomo del corcel, como quien lo pasa por sobre algún mueble, y al mirar la yema de este notó una considerable mancha de tierra seca impregnada en su guante, señal de la suciedad con la que cargaba el desdichado bicho.

Jean volvió a estremecerse y a sudar frío cuando tras ese gesto, recibió una vez más la mirada taladrante del Sargento, de quien ya todos conocían su obsesión remarcada por la limpieza.

—Si tiene tiempo para perseguir a sus compañeras, significa que también lo tiene para atender debidamente a su caballo, Kirschtein— Declaró con ese siempre presente aire autoritario en sus palabras. —Espero ver el pelaje de este animal blanco de reluciente cuando vuelva a pasar por aquí— Y sin decir más se giró para regresar a la base por su propio camino.

Ahora de seguro valdría la pena ver cómo se las ingeniaba Jean para volver blanco a su caballo pardo, si es que apreciaba su integridad física.

* * *

**Seré sincera, tenía este drabble escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, como muchos de los que he subido ya, y me moría de ganas por colgarlo XD en especial por el juego de palabras que hice con el título. Aunque bueno, de haberse tratado de Eren en vez de Levi, creo que tendría más sentido, porque él es el único que le dice "cara de caballo" a Jean XD Pobre Jean... en fin, gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo XD**

**Gracias nuevamente por los reviews, y quiero mandar un agradecimiento especial a _Metropolis pt 1_, ya que me ayudó muchísimo el comentario. Apenas leí esa idea, se me vino a la mente un flash con toda la escena y me puse a escribir. En 10 minutos ya tenía listo el drabble con la propuesta, ¡muchas gracias! Eso sí, voy a tardar un poco en colgarlo porque tengo que ubicarlo en el "orden cronológico" y todavía hay como unos 8 drabbles delante de él, así que va a tomar un tiempo XD Pero mil gracias por la idea.**

**Al resto de los lectores los invito también a participar con propuestas e ideas, que evidentemente, si son de mucha ayuda. Ya saben, estoy abierta a sugerencias, pídanme lo que quieren leer, así puedo escribirlo y hacerlos felices ;)**

**Y eso sería todo, nos leemos en el siguiente drabble~**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	14. Agridulce

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Antes que nada, les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar para sugerir sus ideas, siempre son de mucha ayuda. Hoy decidí actualizar por la agradable sorpresa que me llevé al ver que de la noche a la mañana tenía como 4 reviews más, es muy motivador, gracias ;u;**

**Así que no los entretengo más. Este drabble siento que es un poco diferente a los demás, de hecho, es uno que lo reescribí porque no me gustó como había quedado la primera vez, así que espero que sea de su agrado ahora que está editado.**

**Nos leemos abajo~**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Agridulce **

Siempre supo que Mikasa destacaba y tenía su buen espacio en las conversaciones entre los reclutas, no sólo por sus impresionantes habilidades, sino que también por su belleza tan exótica y única. Como era costumbre, Levi se limitaba a ignorar olímpicamente cualquier retazo de plática cargada de comentarios de esa índole que llegasen a sus oídos, sin cambiar un ápice esa mirada de indiferencia absoluta que mantenía en su semblante habitual, puesto que ese tipo de cosas "no eran asunto suyo".

Pero esa mañana hubo una sutil diferencia en los pensamientos que ocuparon su cabeza tras escuchar uno de aquellos tantos comentarios que pululaban entre los pubertos sin esperanzas con la oriental, y este iba encaminado hacia las suposiciones que apuntaban al sabor que tendrían los labios apeteciblemente sonrosados de la joven.

Por más irrelevante que fuese el detalle, Levi no había podido concentrarse en ninguna de sus tareas en concreto desde que lo había escuchado. Y la razón era porque él mismo se lo estuvo cuestionando exhaustivamente, sin querer aceptar que pese a haberla disfrutado plenamente en cada uno de sus encuentros, no era capaz de recordar el sabor exacto de los labios de su amante. Y eso se debía a que los besos no eran algo común entre ellos. No se besaban con frecuencia, a menos de que estuviesen envueltos en el éxtasis del momento y se dejasen llevar por un apasionado beso que más que contemplar el sabor de sus labios lo único que saboreaba era de estos para adentro. Pero de besarla con el fin mismo de sentir sus labios, no era algo que hubiese hecho.

La irrupción constante de aquellas interrogantes infiltrándose como un molesto taladro en su cabeza, llegó a punto tal que simplemente optó por suspender sus labores, buscar a la menor, y cuando finalmente la encontró, casi secuestrarla hacia uno de los corredores oscuros y desolados de la base para apoderarse en un rápido arrebato de sus labios, sin siquiera decir palabra.

Mikasa había quedado callada y por unos instantes hasta anonadada ante tal hecho, puesto que hasta el momento él no la había besado fuera de la cama. Y el hecho mismo de que le estuviese dando un beso casto y simple, delataba que el Sargento no tenía intención alguna de sacarse la calentura de encima con ella, cosa que la dejó más extrañada todavía.

En el mismo silencio con el que había tomado posesión de sus labios, Levi simplemente se separó para encararla con ese habitual semblante serio e indiferente de siempre, antes de liberarse por completo de la interrogante que lo estuvo torturando toda la mañana.

—Yo diría que tienen un toque agridulce…— Soltó en un comentario al aire casi para él, antes de darse tranquilamente media vuelta para seguir con su camino a reanudar sus tareas pendientes, sin tomarse la molestia de explicar nada a la confundida muchacha que sólo lo vio irse, con un rastro de incredulidad asomando por esos orbes oscuros.

* * *

**En realidad, según lo que tenía planeado, seguía el drabble en el que Eren se daba cuenta de la situación, pero... mehh, decidí hacerlos esperar un poco más 8'D ... no me maten (?).**

**Aún hay cosas que quiero editar de ese drabble, así que decidí intercambiar con este. Y aprovecho para hacer dos anuncios importantes:**

**1. Próximamente haré una actividad con los drabbles en la que los invito a todos ustedes, lectores, a participar. Habrá premios para el ganador 8'D**

**2. El 14 viajo a Argentina como cada año, así que al llegar seguramente no tendré internet y no sé cuando vuelva a tenerlo, por lo que este puede ser el último drabble en un tiempo. No creo tardarme más de una semana sin internet... moriría (?).**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el drabble de hoy, pese que va más centrado a lo psicológico que a la interacción propiamente. Nos leemos en unos días~**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	15. Algunas cosas son demasiado obvias

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Los saludo desde Argentina :D Ya ahora que tengo internet y terminé de retocar el drabble (espero que para bien), finalmente puedo subirlo. Un agradecimiento especial a _Andyhaikufma_ por ayudarme con las correcciones ;) Espero y les guste el tan (creo) esperado drabble.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Algunas cosas son demasiado obvias**

A cada paso que daba por el pasillo, sus pensamientos no dejaban de taladrarle la cabeza de una forma cada vez más insoportable. Desde hace algunas semanas tenía una leve sospecha acerca de ciertos comportamientos inusuales en su hermana, como cuando misteriosamente desaparecía por horas, y al regresar, sólo soltaba pobres excusas poco convincentes cuando le preguntaba. Casualmente, Rivaille también desaparecía al mismo tiempo que ella, y se metía en sitios tan recónditos que ni siquiera el Capitán Irvin era capaz de encontrarlo.

Algo pasaba. Algo había. A pesar de que Mikasa lo siguiese mirando como si quisiera matarlo o simplemente pasara de él cuando se lo topaban en alguna parte, sabía que definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo allí. La forma en la que el Sargento la miraba en ocasiones delataba demasiadas intenciones oscuras, y aunque normalmente Levi no solía cometer esos descuidos en público, en más de una ocasión lo atrapó observando a su hermana con esa mirada de depredador a punto de hincarle el diente a su presa. Y si ella más que nadie sabía esto y se lo permitía, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que parecía detestarlo, es porque con toda certeza estaba pasando algo entre esos dos.

Seguramente Armin ya lo había notado hace mucho, pero por respeto a su amiga y a su superior había decidido hacer la vista gorda ante el asunto, a pesar de la gravedad de este.

Es decir, Rivaille pasaba de los treinta… y el sólo pensar que estaba haciendo cosas indecentes con una menor de edad, y que esa menor era _su_ hermana, era suficiente para desatar en él una correntada de repulsión y enojo.

Pero ahora iba a aclarar las cosas. Iba a encontrar al Sargento y no se iría hasta que dejase en claro las intenciones que tenía para con la menor; ya no podía ni siquiera dormir tranquilo por culpa de ese asunto, y tenía que llegar a la verdad para poder sacárselo de la cabeza por un momento. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, porque muy en su interior, aún resguardaba una mínima esperanza de que sólo se tratase de un malentendido y que ninguno de los dos estuviese haciendo cosas indecentes. Era la posibilidad a la que más se aferraba, aún si sabía que esta era muy remota.

Estaba apenas llegando a su oficina, intentando acomodar las ideas en su cabeza para saber cómo debería enfrentarlo al momento de encararlo, cuando lo vio salir de esta a paso apurado, perdiéndose del otro lado del pasillo antes de que pudiese siquiera perseguirlo. Pero no desistiría. Se dispuso a ir tras él, cuando de pronto su camino se cruzó con el de Mikasa, saliendo al poco tiempo por la misma puerta mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

Los dos aguardaron un momento en silencio por la sorpresa al no haber previsto semejante encuentro, y finalmente ella pareció ser la primera en poder reaccionar de manera que pudiese manejar la situación para hacerlo ver como una simple coincidencia.

—¿Querías hablar con el Sargento, Eren?— Cuando hizo la pregunta se aseguró de reacomodar su semblante al mismo de siempre junto con el tono inmutable de su voz, pudiendo de ese modo actuar con total naturalidad.

Pero el chico aún no salía de su recién adquirido trauma. El verla salir directamente de allí fue algo para lo cual aún no se había preparado, y por más que intentase esconder la evidencia con su mejor careta, estaba claro que ni ella misma se había percatado de que sus cabellos seguían algo revueltos por lo que pudo haber estado haciendo allí adentro con el mayor.

Eren apenas pudo balbucear unas pocas cosas en un intento por reacomodar sus pensamientos perturbados y determinar qué decir frente a tal destello de la verdad explotando imprevistamente contra su cara; pero su hermana ya no le dio tiempo para más, y sin decir otra palabra, lo sujetó de la muñeca para llevarlo de regreso por el pasillo, tomando el camino contrario al de Rivaille.

—Vamos al comedor, ya es hora del almuerzo y seguramente aún no has comido— Dictaminó tan autoritaria como siempre, sin dejar de mantener la vista al frente mientras lo arrastraba y fingía con total descaro que no había pasado absolutamente nada fuera de lugar.

Contaba con la ayuda de la torpeza natural y la ingenuidad de su hermano para sacarle esa escena comprometedora de la cabeza. Seguramente bastaría alguna excusa del papeleo o alguna ayuda al Sargento para barrer esa imagen de su mente. Pero lo que Mikasa no sospechaba, era que su hermanito ya no era tan torpe e ingenuo como ella pensaba… y lo que acababa de ver, lo iba a dejar con un trastorno más para agregar a la lista de traumas de la infancia.

* * *

**Podría decirse que es lo que dará inicio a las medidas que tomará Eren más adelante. Espero y les haya gustado como quedó, fue particularmente demandante este drabble porque me la pasé editándolo una y otra y otra vez, y ya decidí dejarlo así. Supongo que ahora el siguiente reto es editar el siguiente en el que salga Eren.**

**En fin, espero y haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos~**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	16. Todo un Romeo

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Aquí estoy nuevamente publicando un drabble para incordiarles la existencia ;) con amor, claro (?). En fin, como siempre, agradezco los reviews y las ideas que me mandan. Sus comentarios son muy importantes, no lo olviden :D**

**No olviden leer las **notas finales**, allí pondré las bases del concurso navideño ;)**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Todo un Romeo**

Dentro de la riqueza que ofrecía el amplio repertorio del lenguaje, sólo pudo hallar una única palabra que definiera con exactitud su estado actual: _Agotada_.

Y no era para menos, si después de todo acababa de regresar con otro escuadrón distinto al de siempre luego de dos exhaustivas semanas fuera de las murallas en las que perfectamente pudo haber roto su propio récord de matar titanes en tan poco tiempo; y las cosas se habían complicado más de lo normal precisamente por no tener práctica manejándose en ese nuevo grupo. Afortunadamente Irvin recapacitó sobre los resultados y tan pronto le entregó el informe oral de la misión optó por regresarla al escuadrón de siempre, antes de permitirle retirarse.

Si bien estaba feliz porque ahora regresaba con Eren y Armin, había quedado tan hecha polvo que no tenía ni fuerzas suficientes para pasar a avisarles de su llegada.

Por el modo en el que caminaba cualquiera diría que estaba bien, igual que siempre, pero lo cierto era que ya para esas alturas sentía el peso extra de las botas asfixiando despiadadamente sus pies, la incomodidad de las correas apretadas, el calor de la chaqueta y la bufanda, y un insoportable agarrotamiento en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Estaba decidido, el día siguiente se lo tomaría libre. No podía ni moverse más a como estaba ahora.

Y lo menos que necesitaba era que cierto enano desconsiderado le obstruyera el paso a su tan preciado lecho, como en estos momentos en los que Levi había estado aguardando casualmente de brazos cruzados y espalda recargada contra una de las paredes. La suela de una de sus botas apoyada descaradamente contra el otro extremo de la pared para impedirle el paso por el pasillo. Él apenas rodó los ojos para mirarla, sin decir nada, pues no necesitaba hacerlo. Ella entendería a la perfección el mensaje de esa mirada tras dos semanas enteras de no verse.

Y al parecer la leyó demasiado bien, tanto que hasta ya le tenía una respuesta preparada por si se lo topaba en el camino.

—Ahora no, estoy cansada.

Intentó pasar, pero Rivaille no retiró su pie. Los ojos oscuros de ella se encontraron una vez más con los de él en una advertencia de que quitase esa estúpida barrera antes de que ella decidiera por sí misma apartarlo. Sin mucha delicadeza, obviamente.

—Te he estado esperando por un largo tiempo— Habló él finalmente, con ese tono grave y serio inconfundible en el tono de su voz.

—Te dije que estoy cansada, búscate a otra por esta noche— Y esta vez lo sujetó del tobillo para quitarlo del medio y poder pasar.

Como única respuesta, sintió el inmediato agarre sobre su muñeca que le impidió seguir avanzando.

—¿De verdad crees que estaría satisfecho con alguien que no fueses tú, Ackerman?— Su pregunta la lanzó de la misma forma tosca y directa con la que se manejaba con todos los soldados, y ella sintió esa mirada fija clavada sobre su nuca.

Era quizá su manera de decirle que aún si no tenían nada "formal" y aún teniendo que esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario, él no andaría por allí con ninguna otra mujer que no fuese ella. Una forma para nada romántica de demostrar su fidelidad, pero bueno, no es como si ella fuese una chica que apreciase detalles decorativos como las palabras bonitas para expresarse, sino que iba directo al contenido del enunciado, como siempre.

Finalmente sintió cómo la mano le soltaba de a poco del agarre, hasta deslizarse para romper el contacto.

—No te estoy buscando para que vengas a revolcarte conmigo. Estás cansada… y mugrienta— Por supuesto que esa última acotación recibió entonces una mirada afilada por parte de ella, pero al menos consiguió hacer que volviese a entrar en su campo de visión. —Sólo ven a pasar conmigo la noche. Te prestaré mi baño para que te limpies debidamente— Y dejando ese comentario en el aire, como si en realidad la razón fuese el asegurarse de que se higienizara bien, se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una de las salidas de la base.

Mikasa soltó un bufido quedo, y tras unos momentos optó por finalmente seguirlo con su respectiva distancia por el pasillo. Pese a las palabras del mayor, ella sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los dos iba a conformarse con simplemente dormir con el otro. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien para saber que no desaprovechaban jamás una oportunidad a solas en un cuarto cerrado.

Algo le decía que mañana tendría un dolor adicional además de los musculares…

* * *

**Bueno, Rivaille no será un Romeo, pero hasta él tiene su propia manera de decirle que le será fiel, ¿o no? ;) espero y les haya gustado.**

**Ahora sí, las bases del concurso que les tengo preparado para navidad (*insertar aquí música maléfica*) (?).**

**Contando este drabble, hay repartidos por los que he publicado hasta ahora, contenidos que engloban uno a uno los 7 pecados capitales. La actividad se basa en lo siguiente: enlistar los títulos de los drabbles que contengan los pecados (Orgullo, Lujuria, Pereza, Gula, Ira, Envidia, Codicia). Debido a que con este ya son 16 drabbles, hay algunos pecados que se repiten en alguno que otro. Ustedes sólo coloquen uno de ellos en ese caso.**

**Y ahora el incentivo, claro(?). Quien logre atinar los 7 pecados en los 7 títulos que vayan a enlistar, se gana un One-Shot o drabble de la pareja que quieran (siempre y cuando no sea yaoi... o ErenxAnnie. Lo siento, pero me quema hasta las entrañas esa pareja). Puedo hacerlo también de la serie que quieran, no necesariamente me limito a Shingeki (aunque claro, tengo que conocer la serie XD). Ustedes mismos me dicen exactamente qué contenido quieren que tenga el escrito (violencia, romance, lemmon, friendship, random o lo que se les ocurra).**

**Tienen tiempo de participar y proponer sus respuestas en los comentarios de este drabble y el siguiente, que es el tiempo en el que estará abierto el concurso. Más adelante anunciaré al ganador por este mismo espacio, así que estén atentos, y buena suerte a los que quieran entrar al juego ;)**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	17. Intocable

**¡Ho ho ho~ Feliz navidad atrasada! **

**Primero que nada, disculpen por publicar tarde. Esta vez me tardé más tiempo por las fiestas, llegadas de familiares, y todo el quilombo de que se va la luz de un momento a otro o el internet, así que me quedo sin poder hacer nada. En fin.**

**Muy importante recordarles el **_concurso navideño_**. De momento creo que sólo dos personas me mandaron la lista de los drabbles. Tienen tiempo hasta la siguiente publicación para participar. Las bases del concurso están en las notas de abajo del drabble pasado, por si siguen interesados. **

**En fin, para no alargarlo más, los dejo con la lectura, o me echan a tomatazos 8'D**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**Intocable **

De vez en cuando, durante las prácticas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que se realizaban entre los reclutas de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, ciertos soldados experimentaban el poco usual y aterrador privilegio de volar. Sin el equipo. Y sin desear tampoco verse volando por los aires sin saber dónde iban a parar en la caída.

Más precisamente, no era como si volasen, pues aquello implicaría no sólo la voluntad del sujeto en cuestión, sino la capacidad de este mismo para desempeñar dicha acción. Lo que ocurría con ellos no era una experiencia tan grata como aquella, ya que el término más específico para describir tal fenómeno sería que esos soldados eran _lanzados_ en el aire como proyectiles humanos, por una fuerza bestial más atemorizante que la de un toro enceguecido por el rojo.

¿Y el objetivo a impactar? Simple. Cualquiera que estuviese pasándose de rudo con Eren o haciéndole daño en esos entrenamientos.

Otro desafortunado recluta salió disparado como bala de cañón con más precisión que un misil, pero el único fallo al momento de atinarle al blanco no fue ningún error de cálculo o falta de fuerza, sino que este objetivo en particular era uno bastante molesto que fue capaz de esquivarlo en el acto, sin tener que esforzarse mucho para lograrlo.

Eren no pudo hacer más que contemplar boquiabierto al desafortunado sujeto que Mikasa mandó a estrellarse contra su oponente. Es decir, ¿el tipo seguía vivo luego de eso?

Los pocos militares que contemplaron la escena y habían detenido sus prácticas para ver al soldado volador, de inmediato se hicieron a un lado para darle paso a la fiera asesina que se aproximaba hacia la escena a paso tranquilo, pero furioso. Sin necesidad de verla a la cara, el odio y la ira que destilaba por cada poro era casi palpable, y nadie en su sano juicio estaba dispuesto a envenenarse con esa pesada aura mortífera que rondaba a la asiática.

—Esa técnica parece interesante, Sargento— Comentó con su tono aparentemente usual. Pero oh, claro que todos allí la conocían lo suficiente como para sentir el tóxico veneno que yacía detrás de cada palabra que estaba soltando. Se detuvo sólo cuando quedó frente al otro, resguardando a su herido hermano tras ella mientras que su vista fiera apuñalaba sin piedad alguna al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. —Pienso que podríamos intercambiar algunos movimientos…— Su mirada de asesina a sangre fría se acrecentó en ese momento, haciendo sudar a más de uno que tuvo la mala suerte de contemplarla. De tener que elegir entre enfrentarse a ella o al Titán Colosal, más de uno se habría lanzado sin dudarlo a la segunda opción, la cual dentro de todo les deparaba más posibilidades de supervivencia.

Pero Rivaille no se dejaba intimidar, ni por ella ni por nadie. La mirada sombría y despiadada de maleante que tenía era sólo comparable con la de su nueva contrincante. Él conocía muy bien las consecuencias de hacerla enfurecer hasta ese punto. Había probado en carne propia los estragos de su ira, en diversas situaciones; y pese a que ella era la única digna oponente para él, no se iba a echar para atrás ni aunque la otra se convirtiese en un titán. Así como ella a su vez estaba determinada a partirle la cara y quizá _otra cosa_. Después de todo, cuando alguien tocaba un solo cabello de Eren, podía volverse más feroz que una leona protegiendo a sus crías.

Tan sumidos estaban en aquella descomunal guerra fría de miradas, que se olvidaron por completo del tercero que propició de forma involuntaria todo el cataclismo. Y de inmediato tomó medidas al respecto cuando frunció el ceño y se volvió a poner de pie, con una mano sujetando la torcedura de su muñeca, que ya estaba sanando.

—Mikasa, no necesito que me protejas— Eren se aproximó hacia ella sin temor alguno a cruzar esa línea invisible que separaba el mundo exterior del aura asesina con la que estaba cubierta la chica. —Sólo estábamos entrenando, no es nada se-

—¡Eren! Creo que es mejor que te tomes unos minutos hasta que te cures— Armin supo intervenir a tiempo para sujetarlo firmemente del brazo bueno y jalarlo hacia la multitud, lejos de la escena para resguardarlo de la mortífera batalla que estaba a punto de desencadenarse allí.

La vista fiera de Mikasa estaba clavada en la de Rivaille como si se tratase de dos arpones de caza, así como los ojos indiferentes y desafiantes de él respondieron a su provocación visual sin mostrar ni un ápice de pretender retractarse.

El mensaje en la mortal y silenciosa ira que escondían los ojos oscuros de Mikasa era perfectamente entendible: "Eren no se toca". Y ahora lo iba a hacer pagar por romper esa regla tan sagrada para ella. No pensaba contenerse, y él tampoco.

Los espectadores que esperaban con una mezcla de horror y emoción presenciar el enfrentamiento sólo podían dar una cosa por segura. _Ese_ iba a ser el día más sangriento en la historia de la humanidad.

* * *

**Quizá este drabble no haya tenido mucho RivaillexMikasa, sino que más bien es una forma distinta de narrar una escena casi cotidiana. Pero bueno, tampoco viene mal de vez en cuando variar un poco, ¿no? :'D (no me maten, plz(?)) **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Como ya dije, esto tiene un orden, así que por más que no lo haya especificado, les dejo a libre interpretación las razones que tendría Eren en primer lugar para haber querido enfrentarse con Levi en el entrenamiento ;)**

**Y recuerden el concurso. En un principio les doy tiempo hasta el 8 o 10 de enero para participar. Voy a hacer un viaje y a estar atrapada en un pueblito donde no sé si hay internet, dependiendo de como salga todo, lo estaré subiendo para esas fechas anunciando al ganador. Espero y quieran participar en el concurso. Feliz año nuevo desde ya, y pásenla bien ;)**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	18. La puerta

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Bueno, debo comunicar que probablemente pasen otros 10 días hasta la siguiente actualización, debido a que estoy atrapada en un sitio en el que hay tanto ruido que no puedo concentrarme ni en mis pensamientos, así que no puedo ni leer, ni escribir, ni prácticamente hacer nada que requiera un mínimo grado de concentración.**

**Por otro lado, quiero mandar un agradecimiento muy especial a las únicas dos personas que participaron en el concurso navideño; pero como saben, sólo habrá un ganador. Las respuestas correctas de los drabbles están en las notas del final, así como el nombre del ganador.**

**Como advertencia, este drabble es Rated M. Por aquello, ustedes sabrán si lo leen o no, yo ya cumplí al avisar.**

**Sin más, espero y disfruten del drabble de hoy.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**

* * *

**La puerta**

La iluminación que daban las pocas lámparas de aceite alrededor era muy pobre, pero lo suficiente para contemplarse el uno al otro en medio de ese cuarto oscuro, del cual sólo asomaban jadeos continuos en busca de aire y gemidos reprimidos, tan agudos por momentos que casi parecían chillidos fallidamente contenidos. El ritmo se mantuvo violento, salvaje y veloz, consiguiendo con ello un continuo y casi audible choque entre sus cuerpos. Y también estaba el calor. Un calor casi insoportable, que no dejaba de aumentar a cada instante.

Mikasa sentía que el sudor comenzaba a empaparla y a humedecer la ropa del uniforme que ni se había quitado, sólo corrido y abierto para exponer lo necesario que se requería para consumar el acto. Las correas estaban muy ajustadas. No sólo sobre su cuerpo, sino también sobre sus manos y piernas para que no estorbasen.

Llegados a ese punto, sólo había un irrefrenable frenesí cegado por el placer, que demandantemente exigía más a sus cuerpos; y como obedeciendo a esa silenciosa orden implícita en las reacciones de cada uno, el ritmo cobró más velocidad, provocando que no fueran pocos los gemidos incontenibles que escaparon de ella con más volumen del que hubiese deseado.

Casi ni había sido consciente del momento en el que los dejó salir, simplemente porque el éxtasis era tanto que su capacidad de razonamiento estaba prácticamente bloqueada, y sólo había lugar para el placer, el calor envolvente y el deseo desatado que lograron condimentar con la suma de unos cuantos fetiches.

Porque esa noche decidieron darle rienda suelta a todos los fetiches que tuviesen después de casi dos meses de absoluta sequía por diversos inconvenientes y falta de tiempo. A esas alturas tal vez ya no sorprendía tanto el hecho de encontrar en ambos fetiches sexuales bastante similares o compatibles.

La idea de hacerlo amarrada fue un deseo manifestado por ella y rápidamente aprobado por el Sargento, quien vio no sólo excitante la propuesta, sino que además la había amarrado de tal forma que tuviese un mayor acceso al goce pleno del placer. Mantener los uniformes puestos, aunque desalineados y abiertos en distintos puntos para contemplar lo necesario y encenderse fue idea de Rivalle, así como también el hacerlo sobre el duro e incómodo escritorio de la oficina. Y la misma diferencia de edad y de rangos era ya otro fetiche adicional implícito de forma automática, pero eficiente a la hora de alimentar las llamas del voraz fuego de la lujuria.

Sus más oscuros y perversos pensamientos encajaban perfectamente y se complementaban entre sí, quizá porque sólo entre ellos se establecía ese vínculo insano que le daba soporte a esa relación tan peculiar. El hecho mismo de que él fuese un sádico de primera y ella tuviese esos principios masoquistas ya daba pie a una gran compatibilidad, con tanto qué explotar y probar más adelante…

Con el conglomerado de todos esos caprichos y el calor, el éxtasis máximo del nirvana no tardó en llenarlos cuando llegaron a la cúspide del cielo; casi podían tocarlo en ese mismo instante, antes de que el mayor se dejase caer sobre el cuerpo de su prisionera para recobrar el aire a grandes bocanadas. Había quedado tan satisfecho con el encuentro que ni le dio importancia esta vez al sudor o al desastre que acababan de dejar sobre la mesa del escritorio.

Los fetiches sin duda fueron el aditivo mágico que condimentó con tan buenos resultados la sesión de la noche. Pero no todos los fetiches eran precisamente sanos o inofensivos. Había uno en particular que Rivaille no había mencionado, pero sí aplicado, y pudo comprobar el éxito de su trampa cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio quitarse de la minúscula abertura que dejó en la puerta a una figura que de inmediato salió huyendo hacia alguna parte.

En efecto, si había algo que encendía por completo a Levi además amarrar a la menor y darle duro contra el escritorio, era el saber que sus perversiones estaban siendo observadas. Y de paso eso serviría para mantener alejado a Jeager de su oficina de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Mis disculpas si quedó flojo o inconsistente en alguna parte; como dije, en este sitio es imposible concentrarme y ni he podido editar de forma decente, así que les pido perdonen la baja calidad del drabble.**

**Sin más preámbulos, coloco aquí los drabbles que correspondían a los 7 pecados capitales:**

**Orgullo - _Eternos rivales_**

**Lujuria - _Caperucita roja_**

**Codicia - _Mal tercio_**

**Pereza - _Todo un Romeo_**

**Ira - _Esos cuatro días_**

**Envidia - _Esa estúpida bufanda - Entre caballos_**

**Gula -_ Onigiri_**

**Gracias de nuevo a los que formaron parte del concurso y me mandaron sus respuestas. En verdad aprecio mucho su participación :) Ahora me complace anunciar que la ganadora es: **mshadow18**. ¡Muchas felicidades! Pídeme el one-shot o drabble que quieras sobre la pareja que gustes e incluso la temática que quieras, en caso de que tengas algo planeado. Aviso desde ya que no voy a poder escribir nada hasta salir de aquí, así que seguramente vaya a tardar. Pero lo prometido es deuda, así que tan pronto pueda, me pondré en ello ;)**

**¡Un saludo, y nos leemos en unos días!**

**k**mi-_nyan~_


End file.
